Verum Mendacio
by Selina Lex
Summary: Jusqu'à quel point mentiriez vous pour la personne que vous aimez ? Oseriez vous quelque chose d'interdit pour gouter à cet amour ? Edward doit parvenir à sortir d'un mensonge éhonté sans perdre celle qu'il aime.
1. Chapter 1

_**ox Verum mendacio - La vérité n'est qu'un mensonge xo**_

_**Inspiration :Twilight de S. Meyer – Your love is your sweet lies de Hiyoshimaru Akira**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Résumé : Jusqu'à quel point mentiriez vous pour la personne que vous aimez ? Oseriez vous quelque chose d'interdit pour gouter à cet amour ? Edward doit parvenir à sortir d'un mensonge éhonté sans perdre celle qu'il aime.**_

**xoxo**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**« Celui qui dit un mensonge, ne prévoit point le travail qu'il entreprend... Car il faudra qu'il en invente mille autres pour soutenir le premier... ». Alexander Pope – Philosophe Anglais**_

_Lycée de Forks, Washington – Bâtiment d'Art - sur le toit..._

Alors que seuls le piaillement des oiseaux se fait encore entendre en ce vendredi après midi, les oreilles d'Edward bourdonnent. Il connait bien cet enchainement de symptômes et il n'est pas loin de la syncope. Il se tient comme il peut pour ne pas tomber. Ses genoux tremblent, son cœur bat à tout rompre et il sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais, il ne reculera pas. Non. Cette fois, il a décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Ses yeux vert émeraude se posent sur la jeune femme, qui hante ses nuits et perturbent ses jours, et la fixent droit dans les siens.

« J'aimerais même... Rien qu'être ami avec toi... Je sais que c'est assez soudain... Mais, avoir des amis au lycée, c'est assez normal, pas vrai ? ». Il se passe une main, moite, dans ses cheveux comme toujours impeccablement coiffés sur le coté. « On peut aller en cours ensemble... Ou faire nos devoirs...Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment où cela peut nous mener mais... ». Edward tourne sa tête vers la droite. « ...Peut être qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble... Aller au ciné ou un truc du même genre... ». Son regard part maintenant vers la gauche. « … On peut apprendre à se connaître ce week-end. Mes parents sont partis et je sais que ton père est rarement présent. ». A ces mots, la jeune femme baisse la tête et frotte le bout de sa basket contre un petit gravier. Edward continue. « Je me disais que... Ce serait un bon moyen de passer notre temps libre… ensemble... ».

La jeune femme le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle ouvre la bouche, une fois, puis une seconde et finit par pousser un petit soupir.

Edward se fait une raison. Ce silence veut tout dire. Il essaie de s'en sortir comme il peut, et avec le minimum de dignité qui lui reste. « Ah.. Hum... OK... Je savais que c'était impossible... ». Il baisse les yeux, son attention se porte sur son pantalon au pli irréprochable, sa chemise réglementaire fermée jusqu'au col dont la cravate est nouée convenablement et ses chaussures cirées. « Je suis comme je suis et... ». Il contemple une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme face à lui. « ...et toi Bella. Tu es si parfaite. Si... ». Pourtant, elle semble royalement son contraire. Ses longs cheveux bruns portent encore la marque de son oreiller, sa jupe plissée est froissée par endroits, sa chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt vintage n'est retenue que par le fait que sa cravate soit lâche et Edward sourit en observant ses vieilles converses qu'elle a customisée elle même. « Nous sommes vraiment différents. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas... ». Le jeune homme ramasse son sac posé à terre avant de se planter une nouvelle flèche en plein cœur. « .. Puis tu as Jake... ».

Bella ne bouge toujours pas. Ses yeux si expressifs, dégagent cette chaleur qui la caractérise, mais elle reste silencieuse. Edward se retourne et se dirige vers l'entrée qui donne accès au toit. Il finit en disant par dessus son épaule. « Je suis désolé du temps que je t'ai fait perdre. ». Sa main est maintenant sur la poignée de la porte. « Oublies tout ce que je viens de te dire... S'il te plait. ».

**xoxo**

Edward descend tranquillement les marches qui doivent le mener à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il se remémore le moment qui a mené au fait qu'il ai tenté cette déclaration stupide auprès d'une des filles les plus convoitées du lycée.

… _Il reste peu de monde dans les halls vu que la cloche s'apprête à sonner une seconde fois pour annoncer le début imminent des cours. Edward court jusque son casier, se maudissant d'avoir oublier son devoir de biologie alors que c'est sa dernière matière de la matinée. Il sait qu'en arrivant en retard, il ne pourra être placé de façon à observer Bella sans être remarqué. Bella... Bella... Bella... Rien que de prononcer ce prénom le ferait rougir._

_« Bella ! ». Edward lève la tête des profondeurs de son casier et regarde discrètement par les interstices de sa porte. Elle est là. Défiant l'autorité par son uniforme porté sans révérence et son habituel retard aux cours. « Bella ! Je te cherches depuis tout à l'heure ! Où étais tu ? On va être en retard et Banner a horreur de ça ! ». Angela, sa meilleure amie, la rejoint, tournant la tête en tout sens pour vérifier que personne ne les remarque._

_Bella sourit et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle répond. « Je tentais d'échapper à Mike ! Tu le connais... Dès qu'on a cours ensemble, il me presse pour que je sois assise à coté de lui. ». Elles frissonnent de dégout et Angela demande._

_« Comment cet idiot a réussi à passer en Bio appliquée ? Mais Jake ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ? ». Bella pose un livre dans son casier et en extirpe un autre. Edward remarque qu'elle sourit tristement._

_« Pff... Jake... Il est bien trop occupé avec ses potes et à se taper toutes les cheerleaders qui lui courent après, plutôt que de gérer les pervers qui sont après moi. »._

_Angela secoue la tête. « Pourquoi tu ne largues pas ce minable ? »._

_Bella fouille encore un moment dans son casier avant d'en sortir un paquet d'oréos. Elle les tend à son amie. Ses lèvres bougent, indiquant qu'elle parle à voix basse, au point qu'Edward se penche un peu plus mais ne parvient pas à entendre la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle ferme son casier si brutalement que le bruit fait écho dans tout le couloir. Son regard se tourne vers le casier où est situé Edward. « J'attends maintenant que mon prince charmant se décide. ». Angela sourit, suivant le regard de son amie avant de lever un sourcil inquisiteur vers le jeune homme. Bella se tourne complètement vers lui, marchant à reculons comme pour ne pas le perdre de vue, ses deux mains tenant fermement son livre de biologie contre sa poitrine et dit. « Allez viens Angie, on va être en retard. ». Les deux jeunes femmes partent dans le sens opposé, accélérant leurs pas pour tenter d'arriver avant la fermeture de la salle de classe. « Au fait tu as vu la vidéo sur Youtube du mec qui saute du quatrième étage d'un immeuble sans... ? ». Leur conversation reprend un ton plus jovial jusqu'au moment où elles disparaissent ._

_Edward, quant à lui, ne bouge pas... Il ne respire pas non plus d'ailleurs… Son cerveau, habituellement fourmillant d'idées ou de pensées, ne réagit plus. Il semble avoir pris une pause ou une surcharge. Edward hésite entre sauter de joie ou vomir, tant un afflux incontrôlable d'émotions lui passe dans le corps. Ce discours cryptique, était ce pour lui ?_

_« OK... OK Edward reprends toi ! Réfléchis mec... Analyses la situation... »._

Après ce moment dans le couloir, Edward a du mal à se remémorer le reste de sa journée. _Tu parles d'un génie._.. Il est parvenu à lui donner rendez vous sur le toit du bâtiment d'art après les cours, tout ça pour se prendre le râteau de sa vie.

Se demandant, s'il s'est vraiment trompé en écoutant les filles, Edward sort de l'immeuble pour rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage. Ses yeux le piquent, lui signalant que des larmes se tiennent prêtes à couler à flot.

… Oui Mesdames et Messieurs, le grand Edward Cullen, Génie Extraordinaire, Prodige du Piano, Bénéficiaire de Trois Lettres d'Acceptation de l'Ivy League alors que sa dernière année de lycée ne fait que commencer, adulé par les professeurs et les belles mères, vient d'échouer à l'épreuve qui lui importait le plus. Gagner le cœur de la fille qu'il aime depuis plus de cinq ans.

Il lève un dernier regard vers le toit de l'immeuble et est surpris quand il aperçoit Bella sur le rebord. Edward plisse les yeux pour l'observer, au point de mettre sa main en visière pour être certain de ce qu'il voit. Bella ne se tient pas du bon coté de la rambarde de sécurité. « Bella ? ». Il déchiffre un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle voit qu'il s'est rendu compte de sa présence. Le jeune homme est inquiet mais son cœur s'arrête véritablement quand elle saute dans le vide. « BELLA ! ».

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ox Verum mendacio - La vérité n'est qu'un mensonge xo**_

_**Inspiration :Twilight de S. Meyer – Your love is your sweet lies de Hiyoshimaru Akira**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**« A une vérité ténue et plate, je préfère un mensonge exaltant... ». Alexandre Sergueï Pouchkine - Écrivain Russe**_

_Lycée de Forks, Washington – Bâtiment d'Art – au pied du bâtiment_

Edward court comme un dératé vers l'endroit où le corps de Bella a atterrit. Sa chute a été ralentie par les arbres et les buissons à proximité mais elle risque, tout de même, d'être blessée.

Il s'agenouille à ses cotés et fait automatiquement les gestes de premiers secours, qu'il a appris auprès de son père, Carlisle. Son pouls est rapide... Elle ne semble pas en miettes... Ses côtes semblent toutes en place... Et pour le moment aucun bleu n'est apparu, pour signaler une quelconque hémorragie ou contusion. Il se permet, timidement, d'approcher sa main du visage de la jeune femme et de l'effleurer, puis de malaxer, prudemment, son crane à la recherche de sang.

Celle ci émerge doucement. « Hum... ». Elle refait surface et paraît faire un effort pour déglutir. « Argh... ». Le jeune homme, encore en mode urgence, lui demande de respirer fortement pou vérifier que rien ne l'obstrue. Elle souffle, à plusieurs reprises, sans trop de difficulté. Edward, soulagé, la prend dans ses bras.

« Bella ! Bella ! Merci mon dieu ! Bella tu n'as rien ? ». La jeune femme garde la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague, secouant sa tête à plusieurs reprises. Elle semble concentrée et un bref instant, une lueur de détermination apparaît. Sa tête pivote vers lui et elle demande. « Qui es tu ? ». Edward se détache d'elle, brusqué par la question posée.

« Hein ? ».

_Tu parles d'un génie, jolie réponse Edward !_

Les yeux dorés de Bella scrutent les alentours avant de revenir vers lui. « Et où sommes nous ? ».

Edward murmure. « Ce n'est pas possible ? Tu me fais une blague pas vrai ? Dis moi que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire ? ».

Bella se redresse un peu et s'agenouille en grimaçant, toujours à coté de lui. Elle observe et touche son propre uniforme, retirant quelques feuilles, accrochées durant sa chute, avant de ramener sa jupe un peu plus sur ses cuisses. Elle lève de grands yeux perdus sur le jeune homme situé en face d'elle. « Comment je m'appelles déjà ? Bella ? C'est ça ?».

« On est au lycée... Et... Et... Tu viens de te.. de tomber du toit, Bella ! ». Elle hoche la tête, acceptant ses propos sans pour autant les assimiler.

Cela confirme les soupçons d'Edward. Il décide de passer à l'action. Bella n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le jeune homme la soulève délicatement et court en direction du parking pour l'emmener dans sa voiture. Il l'installe prudemment sur le siège passager, boucle sa ceinture avant de se glisser derrière son volant. Il marmonne.

« Réfléchis... Réfléchis... Edward... Lequel serait le mieux ? l'hôpital de Forks est plus près mais celui de Port Angeles bénéficie de meilleurs équipements... ». Il regarde Bella, essayant de jauger son état d'urgence. « Peut être que si j'appelle mon père, il pourra dépêcher les secours de celui de Seattle… ».

Bella pose sa main sur sa cuisse, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle murmure. « Non, pas l'hôpital... J'ai horreur des hôpitaux. ». Elle enfouie un peu plus sa tête et semble respirer son odeur. « J'ai juste un peu mal à la jambe... rien de grave, je t'assure. ».

**xoxo**

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme repose confortablement installée sur un des nombreux canapés du séjour, dans la grande maison familiale des Cullen. Edward sort la mallette de premiers secours de son père, et entreprend de nettoyer les plaies et griffures qui courent le long du mollet de la blessée. Il bande la cheville fine qu'il caresse doucement du bout des doigts. « C'est juste une petite foulure... La douleur disparaitra dans peu de temps. ». Quand il relève la tête, de grands yeux bruns le regardent intensément. Il lui donne quelques comprimés contre la douleur et un verre d'eau.

« Merci... ». Elle semble hésiter puis avale sa médication. « ..Hum... Quel est ton prénom déjà ? ».

Il sourit, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombe sur le nez pour la replacer avec les autres sur le coté. « Edward Cullen. ». Elle repose son verre et lui tend la main.

« Alors… merci beaucoup Edward. ».

Bella affiche un sourire d'une telle sincérité, que le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. L'action qu'elle enchaine ensuite, le rend encore plus pivoine. Bella se rapproche de lui au point qu'il sente son souffle quand il sort de la sa bouche rose, à force d'être mordue et légèrement humide. Elle le regarde toujours avec une certaine intensité. « Alors... Hum... Edward... Tu es … Tu es mon ami ? ».

Edward savoure encore le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, car pour le reste du monde, il n'est que Cullen... Le petit génie...Le petit frère de.. Jasper ou Emmett, ses deux frères partis à l'université, dont les gloires et exploits sportifs sont encore en vitrine dans les couloirs du lycée... Ou encore Le fils de... Carlisle, chirurgien réputé ou Esmée, romancière dont les livres sont toujours des best-sellers.

Il lève ses yeux émeraude vers le visage de Bella, ne sachant que faire, que dire.

_Je ne suis pas son ami, ni même une connaissance... nous avons la plupart de nos cours en commun mais c'est tout... D'un autre coté, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un jour une telle opportunité..._

Il finit par dire. « Je ne suis pas ton ami. ». La jeune femme pose brutalement une main sur son cœur, comme si elle souffrait. Elle soupire et semble se décomposer.

« Oh... Je vois... ».

Une bataille rangée se livre dans l'esprit d'Edward. Son cœur lui dit de profiter de la situation alors que sa conscience lui dicte le contraire, d'être honnête. Contre toute attente, Edward choisit de suivre son cœur. Il a toujours été cartésien, suivant mathématiquement tout ce parcours déjà tracé qu'est sa vie. Mais là, il décide donc d'être totalement égoïste, de vivre cet instant pour lui et lui seul.

Il saisit la main de Bella et lui fait un sourire triste. « Tu ne te rappelles donc de rien ? Bella... Tu es ma petite amie. ».

_Ça y est, je ne peux plus reculer..._

Bella se redresse brusquement, boitillant pour faire quelques pas avant de revenir vers lui. Elle paraît quelques instants perplexe, avant de lui faire un sourire radieux. Sa main n'hésite qu'un instant avant de plonger dans la chevelure bronze, toujours impeccable. Elle paraît en apprécier la texture, faisant courir ses doigts d'avant en arrière. Edward ronronnerait presque sous la cajolerie. « Je suis désolée... Je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir... alors que tout le reste me revient petit à petit. ». Elle pose sa paume contre la joue chaude. « …. Mais cela explique pourquoi mon cœur bat la chamade à chaque fois que je te touche. ». Elle se penche en avant, et pose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Ses doigts fins se glissent sur sa nuque pour se poser sur les épaules larges du jeune homme.

Edward est au septième ciel, car il faut reconnaître qu'il en espérait pas tant. Sa langue demande l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de Bella. Il explore et mémorise sa texture, son goût et sa douceur. Une certaine culpabilité le mine mais ce plaisir coupable est bien trop intense. Il souffle. « Si tu ne te rappelles de rien alors, il nous faut créer d'autres souvenirs. ». Le jeune homme l'attire un peu plus contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser.

Une sonnerie retentit, les interrompant. Elle provient du sac de Bella. Elle demande. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? ». Edward lui indique son sac et elle finit par en extirper un téléphone portable. « Charlie ? ».

Alors que la jeune femme regarde son téléphone avec une certaine perplexité, Edward se rend compte que ramener Bella chez lui, alors qu'elle souffre d'amnésie partielle, est plus du kidnapping qu'autre chose. Il se tourne vers elle, réalisant qu'elle a finit par prendre l'appel et qu'elle est en pleine conversation.

« D'accord... D'accord...Bien... non, je suis chez Edward... ». Elle replace une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles, derrière son oreille et lui envoie un petit sourire. « … Oui, Edward... Edward Cullen.. Ah bon ? Oui... oui je vais lui dire. ».

Edward sent une sueur froide qui descend le long de son dos. Est ce que son père lui a dit la vérité ? Est ce qu'il s'est rendu compte de la supercherie ? La conversation de Bella va bon train et il a du mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'y dit. Quand la jeune femme finit par raccrocher, il demande timidement. « Alors ? ».

Bella avance doucement vers lui. Et malgré son inquiétude, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'avec sa chemise ouverte et sa petite jupe plissée, Bella est un fantasme incarné. Elle finit par lui dire. « Je ne sais pas où il voulait en venir exactement, mais il semblerait que mon père soit encore bloqué tout le weekend au poste. Il est inquiet du fait que je sois seule et je lui ai dit que je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour rester avec moi... enfin... Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... ».

Edward l'attrape par la taille et la pose sur ses genoux. « Bien sûr ! Que serait mon weekend sans toi ? ». Comme par réflexe, Bella l'enlace et repasse sa main dans ses cheveux avant de frotter tendrement sa joue contre la sienne.

Il remarque automatiquement son odeur. C'est cette fragrance de savon, de propre qui la caractérise. Edward a appris à la saisir au détour des couloirs du lycée, vu que la jeune femme la porte sur ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Cette émanation qui porte l'eau à la bouche du jeune homme et fait que son estomac se resserre.

Edward pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'aider à se relever en lui tendant la main. « Je prends quelques CD dans ma chambre et on se repose dans le séjour, ça te va ? ». Bella hoche la tête et le suit à l'étage, sa main toujours étroitement liée à celle du jeune homme.

Il est hésitant. Jamais il n'a reçu qui que ce soit dans son antre. Pas même les membres de sa famille. Tout le monde sait que c'est un lieu sacré pour Edward. Il tend la main vers l'intérieur de la pièce et dit d'une voix calme. « Bon, normalement rien de compromettant ne traine... ».

Bella tente quelques pas à l'intérieur et semble enchantée par l'aspect de sa chambre. Elle finit par demander timidement, pointant sa main vers un objet quelconque. « Je peux ? Peut être que je vais réussir à me remémorer de quelque chose. ».

Il lui sourit. « Fais comme chez toi. Mi casa es su casa. ». Elle acquiesce et le regard tourné vers la baie vitrée, dit. « Jolie vue. ». Le jeune homme s'appuie contre la vitre. Il fait tout pour ne pas la reprendre dans ses bras.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chambre. C'est la plus petite mais la plus ouverte sur l'extérieur. Tu choisis les CD ? ». Bella hoche la tête et continue son exploration.

Edward reste les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur, l'épaule appuyée contre la paroi glacée de sa baie vitrée. Il ne lève pas son regard émeraude alors qu'elle va d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Il peut sentir exactement où elle se trouve tandis qu'elle touche et s'émerveille des petits riens qui font le quotidien du jeune homme. C'est comme être pris dans une toile d'araignée ou un champ magnétique. Tout son être semble prendre son rythme en fonction de celui de Bella. Des frissons parcourent sa peau alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Il peut entendre sa respiration régulière, ses doigts qui effleurent le dos des livres situés près de sa table de chevet… puis ses CD méticuleusement rangés le long du mur.

Son esprit divague encore un moment jusqu'à l'instant où il se rend compte qu'il discerne clairement son souffle plus haletant, ce qui fait qu'il omet lui même de respirer. Il peut sentir sa chaleur. Elle doit se tenir près de lui. Trop proche de lui. Il n'ose pas tourner la tête.

Edward se demande quoi faire et comment réagir. Peut être que prendre les clés de sa voiture, posées sur le coin du bureau et la ramener chez elle, histoire de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux, serait une solution. Mais il sait que c'est déjà trop tard car il n'a aucune envie de la quitter.

Il l'entraine précipitamment vers l'entrée de la chambre et lui montre brièvement la salle de bains attenante ainsi que la pièce contenant son piano. « Je jouerais pour toi à l'occasion mais pas ce soir. ». Bella hoche la tête, accumulant toutes les informations sans broncher.

Une fois dans le séjour, Edward pose la pile de CD choisis par Bella et les insère dans le jukebox. Une sélection automatique et aléatoire commence à se faire entendre dans les hauts parleurs. Il finit par dire. « Il commence à se faire tard. Tu as faim ? ».

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis un peu barbouillée mais si tu me prépares quelque chose, je le mangerais volontiers. ». Elle sourit quand il se passe la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Ça sent le défi dis donc... Je pense pouvoir t'épater en cuisine. ». Il l'attire à sa suite devant l'énorme réfrigérateur de la superbe cuisine équipée. « Surtout que ma mère a dû prévoir cinquante plats différents pour mon weekend en solitaire. ». Il ouvre les portes et effectivement sa mère a prévu assez de nourriture pour tout un régiment. Bella émet un petit son de surprise. Edward rit doucement. « Ouais je sais … ça fait souvent ça quand on a pas l'habitude de vivre avec Emmett. Une fois qu'on a connu la faim... On prévoit des provisions pour trente personnes. Ça nous laisse une infime chance de pouvoir manger quelque chose après qu'il soit passé. ». Il fait une petite courbette devant la jeune femme et l'incite à passer devant lui. « Après vous princesse. ».

Bella s'approche et scrute les différentes boites. Elle en saisit une, l'ouvre pour humer son contenu et la tend vers le jeune homme. « Celle là. ».

Edward prend la boite et l'installe dans le micro ondes à proximité. « Et voilà ! Tu as soif ? ». Bella hoche à nouveau la tête et le jeune homme ouvre une nouvelle porte où cette fois des étagères entières de boissons fraiches sont entassées. « Ça, c'est pour Jasper... Sers toi. ». Ils saisissent chacun une canette puis les assiettes qu'Edward a préparé avant de se rendre dans le séjour.

Bella se délecte des raviolis, vraisemblablement faits par la maitresse de maison, qui sont disposés dans son assiette en poussant soupir après soupir. Edward, en jeune homme plein d'hormones qu'il est, ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer Bella faisant les mêmes gémissements mais pour d'autres raisons carrément inavouables. Remarquant son inconfort, elle finit par demander.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ? Tu es tout rouge ? ». Il hoche la tête négativement à plusieurs reprises avant de se concentrer sur son assiette, et uniquement son assiette.

**xoxo**

Une fois repus, ils discutent tranquillement installés dans un des canapés. La musique restant en fond sonore discret. « Comment va ta tête ? Est ce qu'elle te fait toujours souffrir ? ».

Bella passe sa main sur son front. « Un peu mais je pense que ce n'est pas grand chose pour quelqu'un qui tombe du toit d'un immeuble pas vrai ? ».

Edward cherche dans la mallette de son père et en retire un flacon. « ça devrait te faire du bien. Si tu sens que ça empire, tu n'hésites pas d'accord. ». Bella hoche la tête. Elle retire sa chemise, restant uniquement avec son t-shirt. Edward sourit quand il lit l'inscription. « _'Beware ! Fairies Tales are for Suckers !_' Comment est ce que tu arrives à échapper à l'administration avec des t-shirts pareils ? ».

Bella sourit en baissant les yeux pour regarder sa tenue. « Dès que je m'en souviens, je te fais signe. ».

Edward prend le pied de Bella sur ses genoux et commence à changer son pansement. « Tu ne saignes déjà plus. Mais la possibilité que tu ais pu recevoir un choc plus important à la tête m'inquiète. Cela peut être une amnésie rétrograde ou encore lacunaire... ». Il prend prudemment sa tête et vérifie une nouvelle fois qu'aucune blessure ne s'y cache. « … même si tu es contre les hôpitaux, mes parents te forceront à y passer une IRM ». Il cherche tous les diagnostics possibles. « De toutes les façons, ce n'est rien de définitif. Ce n'est qu'au cinéma où c'est le cas. ». Le jeune homme sait qu'il prend un risque mais il ne peut s'empêcher de demander. « Est ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose de nouveau ? Comme la raison pour laquelle tu as sauté ? Ou pourquoi est ce que tu étais sur le toit ? ».

Elle secoue sa tête. « Tout ce que j'ai dans la tête ce sont des images de toi... tous mes souvenirs sont orientés vers toi... J'avoue que j'ai presque du mal à discerner la réalité. ». Bella se réinstalle. « Edward... S'il te plait, parles moi. ». Elle plie ses genoux, laissant sa tête reposer dessus.

Edward est une nouvelle fois presque hypnotisé par son regard doré. « Pardon ? ».

« Oui parles moi, de nous. De notre relation. De ce qui peut te plaire chez moi... Est ce qu'on était bien ensemble ? ».

« Notre... Notre relation était secrète. Nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes cercles et pour faire court... nos amis se détestent. ». Bella fait de grands yeux quand Edward continue. « On se rencontrait en cachette... sur le toit du bâtiment d'Art ou à la bibliothèque... Je me suis toujours dis que tu devais t'ennuyer avec moi... Passer nos après midi à lire au soleil, à écouter de la musique... à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ce ne sont pas les choses que tu fais habituellement. ».

Bella répète doucement en fermant ses paupières. « Pourtant je suis là... Lire au soleil... Je veux me rappeler de ça. ». Edward, les yeux dans le vague, se rappelle d'où vient l'idée de ce mensonge.

… _Comme à son habitude, durant la pause déjeuner, Edward lit tranquillement son exemplaire un peu usé de 'Orgueil & Préjugés : désirs secrets' quand une voix, plus que stressante à ses oreilles, se fait entendre. Il se tourne discrètement, perché et à l'abri des regards dans sa planque habituelle, sur le réservoir à eau, du toit du bâtiment d'art._

_« Bella bébé, qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? Tu ne veux pas aller qu'on aille dans un coin plus cool, histoire de passer un bon moment ? ». Jacob Black tente de glisser un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, elle le rejette aussitôt._

_La jeune femme tourne sa tête en tout sens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. « Il ne faut pas me suivre dans ce cas. Je veux juste être tranquille un moment Jake. S'il te plait. »._

_« Ok bébé, comme tu le sens. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu viens vendredi ? »._

_« Vendredi ? »._

_« Oui vendredi soir... Chez Lauren. Elle organise un truc après notre match... »._

_« Non merci Jake. Pourquoi est ce que j'irais à une fête pour te voir te saouler et ensuite te frotter à la première fille facile qui passe à ta portée ? »._

_« Arrêtes ! Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur… J'étais ivre et elle s'est jetée sur moi. Bella ? est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? ». Bella reste les yeux fixés sur un point bien au dessus de son épaule. Jacob se retourne et ne remarque que le réservoir. Il hausse les épaules et grommelle. « T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille tu sais ? ». Il l'observe et remarque ses joues roses et son regard fuyant. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? »._

_La jeune femme sourit, tournant ses yeux bruns vers l'horizon. « Ce n'est rien Jake. J'ai cru entendre un bruit… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. ». Après plusieurs minutes à être exaspérant de gaminerie, Jacob finit par convaincre Bella de redescendre rejoindre le reste de leurs amis à la cafétéria. Alors qu'elle est déjà presque à la porte, Bella se retourne une dernière fois vers le réservoir. Edward a à peine le temps de se cacher. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, espérant qu'il n'ai pas trahi sa présence._

_C'est ainsi que la jeune femme a, durant plusieurs semaines et sans vraiment le savoir, partagé ses déjeuners avec lui, quand elle parvient à échapper à sa meute d'amis qui l'entoure constamment. Durant son heure de pause, Edward en apprend un peu plus sur elle, ses lectures quand elle est seule… Difficile de discerner la couverture d'un livre quand on est planqué deux mètres plus haut ! et ses gouts quand elle discute avec Angela qui la rejoint la plupart du temps…_

Bella interrompt ses pensées. « Edward ? Quoi d'autre ? ».

Edward lui sourit tristement « Nous sommes si différents et pourtant si complémentaires… Que dire de plus ? Tu es adorable lorsque tu es en colère et tu es une formidable amie. Tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends et aussi intelligente que pleine de compassion… »

Bella roule des yeux et grogne. « Comme si je n'avais pas de défaut. ».

« En voici un. Ce regard que tu fais ». Edward roule des yeux, imitant Bella. La jeune femme se met à rire devant l'imitation. Il continue. « Et j'aime t'entendre rire. Et surtout le fait que tu rougisses quand tu surprends mon regard sur toi ou quand je te dis que je t'aime. ».

Les yeux de Bella s'élargissent et ses pommettes prennent automatiquement un teint écarlate. Edward passe sa main sur sa joue et sourit. « Tu vois ! ».

Bella se redresse sur ses genoux, grimaçant un peu sous la douleur et lui plante un baiser droit sur la bouche. « Je t'aime aussi Edward. ».

Il passe son pouce sur les lèvres rosies de la jeune femme. « Dis le moi tous les jours et je me contenterais toujours de ce que tu peux me donner. ». Il finit par racler sa gorge, mal à l'aise devant autant de déballage de sentiments. Edward détourne son regard.

_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Lui dire tout ça ?_

Le jeune homme scrute le séjour, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. « Un peu de télé ça te dis ? ».

Bella hoche la tête et se réinstalle confortablement sur le canapé. Continuant à discuter de choses et d'autres, ils finissent par regarder distraitement une rediffusion du mariage royal du prince William. Alors que le couple prononce ses vœux, Edward et Bella commentent de manière désobligeante la scène. Bella prend la main d'Edward et lui soupire.

« Edward, je te veux comme époux non seulement parce que je t'aime mais parce que je suis une fille jalouse et sociopathe qui refuse de te partager avec qui que ce soit. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir et cela non seulement parce que tu vas être mon mari mais aussi parce que je passerais ma vie à te montrer que tu as tort et à te dire que tu es le dernier des cons et tu ne pourras rien y faire... ».

Edward fait semblant d'essuyer une larme et enchaine. « Je promets d'être à tes cotés dans la santé et la maladie, non pas par amour mais surtout parce que tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu l'honneur de recevoir dans mon pieu… ».

Bella lève un sourcil et flashe un sourire énorme à l'attention d'Edward. « Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais pour mon argent ! Je suis déçue Edward. ».

Il saisit la télécommande. « Ça ne te dérange pas si on arrête ce truc, ça me rend malade ? ». Elle acquiesce et saisit le flacon de médicament. En allant remettre le jukebox en route, Edward lui apporte une nouvelle cannette. Après avoir avalé les cachets antidouleurs, Bella lui demande.

« Tu n'avais rien prévu ce weekend ? ».

Edward hoche la tête. « Non, Mes parents filent souvent le week-end. Mes frères restent à l'université jusqu'aux prochaines vacances et quant à Ben et Tyler, ils sont partis à Seattle pour une convention Star Wars ou un truc du genre et je ne suis pas assez fan pour supporter des mecs qui se prennent pour des Jedis et se battent avec des sabres en plastique en criant 'vouumm vouummm !' . ». Edward sourit quand Bella se remet à rire de bon cœur, mais il se renfrogne quand il pense au fait que c'est peut être une des dernières chances qu'il a d'être ouvertement en sa compagnie.

**xoxo**

Bella se redresse et jette un œil aux différents cadres éparpillés dans le séjour. Elle saisit une photo réunissant les frères Cullen dans ce qui semblerait une partie de Baseball. « Pas de compétition non plus ? Tu ne joues plus ? ».

« Cela fait un moment. Je me suis blessé à l'épaule en jouant au foot américain, il y a quelques années et je n'ai pas rejoué depuis. C'était un vrai cauchemar pour récupérer l'usage total de mon bras, surtout pour le piano. Ça va mieux maintenant mais cela m'a carrément dégouté du sport en général. ».

La jeune femme repose le cadre. « Je suis presque désolée d'entendre cela. Mais si tu étais encore en train de courir après un ballon dans je ne sais quel coin de l'état, tu ne serais pas ici… avec moi. ». Elle lui fait un petit sourire mutin, ses yeux dorés rencontrant les émeraudes d'Edward.

Il ne peut que répondre. « Effectivement… ».

Elle fait silencieusement la distance qui la sépare de lui, ses hanches ondulant sous le rythme lascif de la musique et saisit sa canette sur la table basse. « … Et cela aurait été vraiment dommage… ». La dernière gorgée de sa boisson lui laisse une saveur sucrée sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'empresse d'humecter.

Edward, toujours installé sur le canapé, récupère ce qu'elle tient dans sa main et la pose sur la table. Il prend ensuite la main de Bella avant de répondre. « Effectivement… Plus que dommage même… Est ce que tu en veux encore ? ». Il sait que c'est impoli mais il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Bella en fait autant. « Non… Enfin, tout dépend de quoi tu parles… ». Elle rougit devant le sous entendu qu'elle vient de lui avouer.

Edward soupire. Ses lèvres inscrivant le plus délicieux des sourires. « J'espérais que tu dises cela. ». Il resserre son étreinte sur sa main et la renverse sur lui.

Le jeune homme se retrouve coincé entre Bella qui le chevauche, et le canapé sur lequel il est assis.

_Il y a pire comme situation…_

Elle glisse ses mains sur son torse et gigote un peu pour se stabiliser. Edward ferme ses paupières, laissant passer l'afflux sanguin qui se dirige droit dans la zone que Bella stimule sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il croit. Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, espérant qu'elle ne dise rien sur la bosse qui se forme dans son pantalon, Bella le regarde, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux assombris par un certain désir. Elle porte une de ses mains autour de sa nuque, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux courts avant de bouger une nouvelle fois ses hanches. Son balancement est lent et sensuel. Il se fait plus insistant quand elle pose la main d'Edward sur sa hanche pour appuyer son geste. Elle l'embrasse ensuite, plus fougueusement encore, prenant clairement les rennes dans leurs élans passionnés.

Edward ressent une certaine douleur tant son sexe en érection tente de forcer le passage jusqu'à l'extérieur de son jeans. C'est ce qui lui permet de trouver la force d'arrêter vu qu'il n'aimerait pas montrer le spectacle d'une éjaculation un peu trop prématurée. Il prend une grande respiration, et parle d'une voix rauque et désespérée. « Putain Bella… Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de ça… j'ai tellement envie de toi princesse. ». Le jeune homme ne parvient pas à se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur elle.

Bella continue son oscillation voluptueuse. Sa voix est hypnotique, enivrante. « Alors dans ce cas… On ferait mieux de voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça. ».

« Tout ce que tu veux princesse mais pas ce soir. Tu… Tu… as vécu trop de choses aujourd'hui pour… pour qu'on puisse faire une chose pareille. ».

_Depuis quand est ce que je bégaie, moi ? ah oui depuis que la femme de mes rêves tente de me faire jouir rien qu'en étant à califourchon sur mes genoux…_

Bella se redresse. Le mouvement tirant une nouvelle plainte de la part d'Edward. Elle sourit. « Oups désolée… ». Il passe sa main sur les joues enflammées de sa partenaire.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? ». Elle secoue sa tête, ses boucles suivant son mouvement gracile.

« Non. Je comprends, puis j'avoue que les médicaments commencent à faire effet… Cela aurait été dommage que je m'endorme en plein action. ».

Edward ricane, et en profite pour la poser, tout contre lui, sur le canapé. « Mon égo aurait reçu une sacrée claque en effet. Tu vas prendre mon lit et j'irais dormir ailleurs. ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Pourquoi ? Nous sommes un couple alors pourquoi est ce que tu dormirais ailleurs ? ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il se creuse la cervelle pour trouver une raison valable. « Je sais mais c'est pour que tu puisses vraiment te reposer… ».

Bella le regarde, toujours aussi perplexe. « Et ? ».

« Je veux juste te garantir une bonne nuit de sommeil… ».

« Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on dorme ensemble… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose durant la nuit, pas vrai ? ».

« Je suis désolé mais… ». Elle lui prend la main et l'entraine vers la chambre. Ils s'installent dans le lit et Edward fait tout pour laisser une bonne distance entre eux.

La jeune femme lève un sourcil. « Tu ne me dis pas tout Edward ? ». Il reste surpris, avant qu'elle ne continue. « Parles moi des choses qui te passionnent. ».

« Comme quoi ? ».

« J'ai remarqué les livres à ton chevet. Parles moi des constellations… ». Elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, réprimant un bâillement et remonte la couverture pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Il lève la tête vers la baie vitrée et commence sa diatribe. La musique ajoutant un coté mystique à ses propos.

« Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, c'est donc Ptolémée qui a ajouté 36 constellations à celles déjà existantes. Les plus connues étant les grande et petite ourses, le chien, Orion et bien entendu Andromède dont la beauté lui a valu bien des malheurs… Ensuite… ». Il continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que la respiration de la jeune femme soit régulière et profonde. Son esprit encore en plein tumulte, Edward finit par s'endormir, Bella toujours dans ses bras, en se disant que bien que ce soit une grave erreur, jamais son cœur n'a été aussi satisfait.

**xoxo**

Edward se réveille doucement. Il se demande pourquoi est ce qu'il se réveille aussi difficilement. Le jeune homme se frotte les yeux, tentant de les ouvrir pour voir ce qui lui écrase le haut du corps. C'est à ce moment que ses sens se remettent en marche. Il est assailli par l'odeur de savon, toute la gamme Dove a t il appris au cours de leur conversation de la veille, réminiscence de Bella. Ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrent sur une pièce calme, alors que son cœur bat un million de coups par minute sans véritable raison.

Mon dieu, il est même en train d'halluciner à présent. Il la voit recroquevillée tout contre lui, dans son lit. Comment cela est il arrivé ? il ne parvient même plus à se contrôler quand il dort ou est ce Bella qui est venue d'elle même près de lui ?

Il aurait pu rester ainsi, blottit contre la jeune femme, toute la matinée, mais la culpabilité le rattrape. Comment faire comprendre à Bella qu'ils ne sont pas aussi intimes qu'il n'y paraît ? Que son désir n'est pas la réalité ? Et qu'ils n'auraient jamais du être aussi proches la nuit dernière…

Edward se redresse doucement, posant délicatement la jeune femme, encore endormie, sur son oreiller et se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il tient cela de sa mère, Esmée. La cuisine c'est comme les mathématiques, cela lui permet de se concentrer sur autre chose. Tout est précis, mesuré et sous contrôle.

Alors qu'il sort des ingrédients pour préparer de véritables pancakes, pas ces préparations toutes prêtes et chimiques, son portable sonne. Il s'empresse de répondre, mais tend son oreille pour vérifier que la sonnerie n'a pas dérangé son amie.

« Allo ? ».

La voix enjouée de sa mère l'interpelle. « Edward ! mon chéri ! comment ça ce passe à la maison ? ».

Edward ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, calant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. « Hum…. Ça va… Enfin… Oui, oui ça va. ». Il retire une bouteille de lait et écoute ce que sa mère a à lui dire, ponctuant la conversation de quelques « hun hun, oui, non… » bien placés. Au bout de quelques minutes, Esmée demande, un peu inquiète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais… ou veux tu parler avec ton père ? … ».

Edward, appuyé contre l'ilot central, fierté de sa mère, pince l'arrête de son nez, signe de stress évident, soupire avant de chuchoter. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal m'man… Et…. Et.. Je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir. ». Le jeune homme ferme les yeux quand il entend sa mère perdre son souffle à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai… J'ai toute confiance en toi mon chéri. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? Veux tu que je rentre ? Racontes moi tout ce que tu peux… ».

Edward vérifie une nouvelle fois que Bella est bien allongée dans le séjour pour discuter avec sa mère. « Il y a cette fille… Tu sais… Bella… Tu m'as dit de tenter ma chance et plutôt que de vivre dans l'expectative… ».

Sa mère l'interrompt brutalement et demande d'une voix vive. « Oh mon dieu ! tu as fait ta déclaration ? alors que s'est il passé ? ».

Edward émet un petit rire, plein d'amertume. « Elle a sauté du toit du bâtiment d'Art. ».

« QUOI ! ». Elle se reprend rapidement. « C'est une certaine façon de montrer son bonheur…Mais est ce qu'elle a survécu ? ».

Le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il doit vite préciser le reste de l'histoire avant que sa mère fasse une syncope, où qu'elle soit. « … Ce n'est pas aussi tragique que cela peut paraître ! Mais après elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital alors…. ».

« Alors… ? ».

« Je l'ai ramenée à la maison…puis à partir de là, la situation a un peu dérapé et je me suis retrouvé à… ».

« Edward… Tu es en train de me dire que tu as une morte à la maison et que tu es en train de profiter d'elle ? De profaner son corps ? ». Un silence plus qu'embarrassant se pose.

« Hein ? ». Edward cherche un moyen de rectifier raisonnablement le résumé de sa mère mais il ne trouve rien tandis qu'Esmée attend patiemment que son génie de fils lui dise qu'elle se trompe et qu'elle a compris de travers. Le problème avec des parents artistes c'est qu'ils sont très ouverts sur pas mal de sujets mais ils peuvent vite partir en vrille sur d'autres, comme l'idée que son fils soit nécrophile. Edward pince l'arrête de son nez et soupire pour tenter de garder son calme face à l'imagination débordante de sa mère.

Elle finit par dire. « Je peux m'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre de la part d'un de tes frères… Mais toi Edward ? tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ? prendre de la drogue ? aller voir des prostituées ? ou faire une fête odieusement alcoolisée au point de saccager notre maison ? ».

« Hein ? ». Il faut encore un certain temps avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage correcte de son vocabulaire qui lui permet de se justifier. « Non mais elle n'est pas morte m'man ! juste un peu amnésique et donc une chose en entrainant une autre… ».

« Oh mon dieu ! oh mon dieu ! Est ce que tu as fait quelque chose répréhensible par la loi ? C'est la fille du chef de la police ! Est ce que tu dois te cacher ? Les coordonnées de Maitre Jenks dans le répertoire du bureau de ton père. Appelles le et.. ».

« M'man ! calmes toi ! je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Qu'est ce que tu imagines ? ».

« Hum… Oui pardon… En ce moment je suis sur l'écriture d'une fiction policière et je me laisse peut être un peu emportée par mon sujet. ».

Edward sourit, repensant à toutes les aventures qu'il a déjà vécu à cause de l'imaginaire débordant d'Esmée. « Ne t'inquiètes pas m'man. Pour le moment je contrôle la situation. ». Il décide de mettre fin à la conversation avant qu'elle ne recommence à poser des questions auxquelles il n'a aucune envie de répondre. « … Je prépare le petit déj alors je vais te laisser. On se voit demain soir comme prévu. Embrasses papa de ma part. ». Il sait qu'il a été assez abrupt, voire même grossier mais connaissant sa mère, la conversation aurait duré bien trop longtemps pour le peu de tranquillité d'esprit qu'il lui reste.

Il pose le téléphone sur la table à proximité et retourne à sa préparation. Une fois qu'il a fini, il décide de prendre une douche durant le temps de repos de la pâte.

**xoxo**

Quand il ressort de sa salle de bains, force est de constater que Bella est toujours endormie. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'habille et descend pour s'atteler à la tache de préparer les meilleurs pancakes que possible pour pouvoir épater la jeune femme.

_Mais en même temps pourquoi tenter de l'impressionner ?_

Il est tellement concentré, qu'il sursaute quand une Bella, encore pleine de sommeil, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle sourit et lui dit.

« Désolée, j'ai trop dormi. ». Elle s'approche pour l'embrasser mais il tourne sa tête, laissant le contact des lèvres boudeuses de Bella sur sa joue fraichement rasée. Il sourit, lui expliquant qu'elle est toute excusée et qu'elle peut s'asseoir en attendant que son repas soit servi. Bella hoche la tête, le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

A plusieurs reprises, elle tente un geste affectueux ou de le prendre dans ses bras mais il semble réfractaire à l'approcher. La jeune femme finit par bégayer. « Je… Je ne… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Est ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? ».

Edward hésite quelques instants avant de se tourner vers elle. « Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? est ce que ta plaie ne guérie pas correctement ? ». Il fait quelques pas vers elle mais semble ensuite incapable de franchir la distance qui les sépare.

Bella se mord la lèvre, l'outrage et la douleur s'affichent clairement sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je vais juste prendre une douche et ça ira mieux. ».

Plongeant la tête dans le réfrigérateur pour cacher sa culpabilité, Edward lui dit de fouiller dans son dressing et de se servir de sa salle de bains, autant qu'elle le souhaite, tandis qu'il finit les préparatifs du petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il l'entend monter les marches menant à l'étage, Le jeune homme tape à plusieurs reprises, son front contre la porte du réfrigérateur, maudissant le fait qu'il soit obligé de la rejeter alors qu'il ne désire qu'elle.

**xoxo**

Edward entend un cliquetis dans la buanderie, indiquant que Bella est en train d'utiliser l'eau chaude à l'étage. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'imaginer sous la douche, reniflant les différents produits mis à sa disposition. Finissant par secouer sa tête pour chasser toutes les idées et suggestions érotiques voire carrément pornos que son esprit peut lui proposer, il s'applique, méthodiquement, à couper les fruits prévus pour leur petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la jeune femme finit par redescendre, vêtue d'une chemise bien trop ample et des chaussettes dont la taille lui permet de les monter jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle repli savamment les manches et dit, montrant sa tenue.

« Je me sens mieux ! Je te remercie de me laisser utiliser tes affaires, bien qu'ils soient un peu trop grands ! ». Elle agite les bras et fait un tour sur elle même. « Je me suis permis d'utiliser ton shampoing… Tu as des cheveux tellement magnifiques alors je me suis dis que ça ne me ferait pas de mal. ».

Edward finit par relever la tête, finissant de mettre en place leur repas. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en observant la jeune femme qui approche timidement vers lui. Il souffle. « Tu es magnifique et tes cheveux sont superbes… ». Il saisit une mèche brune et ondulée entre ses doigts avant de tirer doucement dessus. La boucle soyeuse fait l'effet d'un ressort et il l'étire à plusieurs reprises. Le geste obligeant Bella à se rapprocher de lui, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure doucement, ses yeux évitant de tomber sur ceux de celui qu'elle pense être son petit ami. Quand le jeune homme recule un peu, comme s'il regrettait son geste affectueux, elle lui demande. « Quel est le problème Edward ? ».

Edward sourit tristement et s'écarte un peu d'elle, sentant clairement la tension entre eux. Il choisit d'ignorer la question. « … Et cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi ! Assieds toi, le petit déj est servi, princesse ! ». Le jeune homme l'aide à monter sur le comptoir et pose près d'elle une assiette garnie, ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Bella sourit devant les fruits coupés au millimètre et les pancakes dorés et moelleux à souhait. Mais ses lèvres prennent une allure boudeuse en remarquant qu'il s'apprête à s'asseoir à la table située à quelques pas. Elle réitère sa question.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin, tu es adorable mais distant. Je dirais même presque froid… Est ce à cause de moi ? Quelque chose te dérange ? ».

Edward hoche la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. « Tout ce qui se passe entre nous… Je… Je… Je ne dois pas profiter de toi ainsi. ». Il reste debout près de la table, les yeux fuyants.

« Profiter de moi ? ». Bella pose sa fourchette et l'intime de venir près d'elle. Edward s'exécute mais reste à un pas, distance de sécurité qui ne lui permet pas pour autant d'échapper à la douceur de sa chaleur corporelle, augmentée par la douche qu'elle vient de prendre. Il ferme les yeux, prêt à lui avouer ce qui le mine terriblement. Mais elle pose doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. « Profites de moi autant que tu veux Edward… ».

La douceur de sa voix et la chaleur de sa main sont comme un choc électrique. Assez colossal pour déclencher cette commotion contradictoire, devenue habituelle… La frontière entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Ce mélange d'envie et de répression qui le travaille dès que Bella est concernée. Edward sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire mais l'éclatante aura de la jeune femme est si tentante. Comme si elle même ne désirait pas être retenue, comme si elle avait réellement envie de partager ces moments avec lui.

Alors qu'elle l'attire à elle, il se demande où est son courage. Ne devrait il pas fuir vers la sortie la plus proche ? Cependant, il n'est même pas sûr que ses jambes aient la capacité de répondre à ses ordres. Son corps n'obéit qu'à son maître… en l'occurrence, sa maitresse. Bella.

Une vague de plaisir parcoure à nouveau son corps quand il sent les doigts de la jeune femme qui s'emmêlent une fois encore dans ses cheveux. Elle défait, avec délectation, la coupe de cheveux savamment travaillée, marquant son territoire, de sa touche personnelle. Et alors que sa raison le lui interdit, Edward en veut plus.

Elle suit la courbe de sa joue, de sa pommette et descend le long de sa mâchoire masculine. Le visage d'Edward est le plus savant mélange de virilité adoucie par ce coté juvénile qu'il possède encore. Elle murmure. « Ces choses que tu m'as dit hier soir… Étaient ce des paroles en l'air ? ». Edward hoche la tête négativement. « Étaient ce des mensonges ? ». Il réitère son geste. Bella sourit, un sourire tendre et affectueux. Elle lui prend la main et pose un baiser dans sa paume avant de la reposer sur sa propre épaule. « Alors, ne crains rien. ». Elle le sent qui bouge sa main, prenant une mèche fébrilement, pour la porter à son nez. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'il en respire l'odeur. Rien que par cette action, la chaleur qui monte aux joues de Bella n'est rien comparée à celle qu'elle ressent dans le bas de son ventre.

Edward, les yeux toujours clos, pose sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cela semble si familier, si juste et pourtant c'est complètement faux. C'est un parjure, une chimère.

Elle l'attire contre elle maintenant. Il ressent chaque courbes et déliés de son corps contre le sien. Cet instant, qui n'est pas censé lui appartenir, est hypocrite et mensonger mais Edward ne peut s'arrêter, ni même tenter de reculer. Sa main repousse légèrement la chevelure de Bella. Son souffle frôle son cou, laissant Bella dans une douloureuse anticipation avant qu'elle ne soit assouvie quand elle ressent le léger pincement des lèvres d'Edward à la base de son cou. La jeune femme paraît fondre, prenant appui sur le corps chaud situé entre ses jambes, qu'elle resserre pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Les baisers papillons sont un peu plus appuyés quand il continue à explorer son cou et Bella ferme les yeux, totalement sous l'emprise du jeune homme dont les indécisions lui ferait presque perdre son calme. « Bella… Je suis désolé. ». Elle en veut plus. Elle murmure doucement. « Oh…Edward… ». Bella repose sa tête contre l'épaule large devant elle et saisit les deux mains de son partenaire qui reposent chastement contre ses genoux. Elle les dirigent le long de ses cuisses et les fait remonter sur ses hanches, sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle lui laisse l'accès à sa poitrine. « Je t'aime Edward… Et si tu m'aimes aussi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. ». Edward gronde doucement quand sa main droite soutient le sein de Bella, son pouce taquinant le téton durci par l'excitation alors que sa main gauche, posée sur la cambrure de son dos, attire la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui.

Il murmure. « Pardonnes moi. ». Une nouvelle fois, Edward est tant éperdu d'amour pour elle, qu'il n'a conscience de rien d'autre autour d'eux. Seul le bruit de la fourchette de Bella qui tombe sur le carrelage perturbe et fait éclater la bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux. Le charme est rompu et l'esprit d'Edward reprend le dessus. Il s'écarte de la jeune femme, balbutie une excuse quelconque avant de filer sans demander son reste dans le séjour.

Bella grignote quelques fruits avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Elle se masse les tempes du bout des doigts avant de laisser échapper un soupir de douleur. D'une voix enrouée, elle demande. « Pourrais tu me ramener chez moi ? ». Remarquant sa souffrance, le jeune homme est inquiet. Il tente de la prendre dans ses bras pour connaitre ses symptômes mais elle le rejette brutalement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas… Ici… Entre nous. ».

Edward est surpris mais comprend sa requête. « Si…Si tu veux. Je vais chercher nos affaires. ». Il se redresse pour récupérer les clés de sa voiture. Son esprit répétant inlassablement le même mantra comme pour se convaincre.

_C'est pour le mieux… Tu ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir… Elle finira par te détester… C'est pour le mieux…_

Il prend le temps de récupérer le flacon d'antidouleurs, une petite bouteille d'eau et le sac de Bella et, en passant dans le séjour et la cuisine, Edward a l'impression que ces pièces pourtant si familières et confortables, ont perdu toute chaleur.

Quand il la rejoint dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure, Bella se tourne vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une fureur à peine contenue. « Je me souviens maintenant ! ».

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ox Verum mendacio - La vérité n'est qu'un mensonge xo**_

_**Inspiration :Twilight de S. Meyer – Your love is your sweet lies de Hiyoshimaru Akira**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**« La vérité et le mensonge ne sont jamais loin de l'autre. Et rarement la vérité triomphe. ». Ahmadou Kourouma – Ecrivain Ivoirien**_

_Résidence de la Famille Cullen - Forks, Washington_

Edward bégaie. « Tu... Tu te souviens ? ». Bella montre son portable d'un air contrit.

« Mon dieu Edward ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Je viens de recevoir ce message de Jake... Jacob ! Oh mon dieu ! Est ce pour cela ? Est ce pour cela que tu refuses mon contact. Est ce à cause de lui ?... Jake ? ». Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, comme prête à les arracher. La jeune femme fait les cent pas dans l'entrée gigantesque de la demeure. « Je viens d'avoir un flash de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit… Tu me disais d'oublier… d'oublier tout ce qui avait été dit. Et que j'ai Jake.». Elle passe sa manche sur son nez. « Comment ? Comment ai je pu faire ça ? Comment ais je pu te faire ça ? Comment peux tu comparer mon amitié avec lui et…». Elle interrompt une nouvelle fois sa phrase et montre son téléphone. « Ces messages que j'ai de lui sur ce portable. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu étais en train de me quitter. Je te vois me laissant toute seule sur le toit. ».

Edward la prend dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer. « Ne t'inquiètes pas… ». Il passe sa main, à plusieurs reprises, dans les longues boucles de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle est blottit contre lui. Son esprit tourne, une nouvelle fois, à plein régime. Peut il utiliser ce qu'elle croit être la vérité pour s'extirper du mensonge dans lequel il s'est enfoncé ? Il baisse son regard vers Bella et se décolle un peu d'elle. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que tu en aimes un autre. ». Le jeune homme remet les mèches qui lui barrent le visage hors de vue. « Allez viens, je te ramènes chez toi ». Il la prend par la main, saisissant son sac et le reste de ses affaires dans la foulée.

_C'est pour le mieux… Tu ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir… Elle finira par te détester… C'es__t pour le mieux…_

Bella le suit d'un pas traînant, la main encore accrochée à celle d'Edward, tandis que l'autre tente d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulent sans discontinuer. Une fois à la voiture, Edward lève la tête vers le ciel nuageux. « On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, avant que le ciel nous tombe dessus. ».

Le trajet se fait sans bruit, seuls quelques soupirs échappés de la poitrine de Bella rompent le silence. Il ne peut empêcher la culpabilité de la faire passer par de tels tourments alors qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

_Sauf peut être d'attirer le malade que je suis ?_

Edward arrête sa voiture dans allée de la jeune femme, et se tourne vers elle. « Écoutes Bella… Tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Après… Après ta chute, je n'aurais pas dû te faire croire que nous étions ensemble… ».

Bella le regarde perplexe. « Encore ensemble tu veux dire ? ».

Edward se mord la lèvre. « Heu… Oui c'est ça. Je peux comprendre que tu en aimes un autre. Ces quelques moments qu'on a passé ensemble étaient vraiment géniaux. Tu m'as permis de vivre auprès de toi et… ». Non. Stop. Edward ne veut plus avoir à lui mentir. Il a déjà assez de chances de s'en sortir ainsi, aussi facilement. Le jeune homme ouvre sa portière et se précipite pour en faire autant du coté passager. Il observe quelques instants Bella, qui reste immobile sur son siège. Elle semble obnubilée par son téléphone resté dans sa main. La jeune femme finit par se redresser et s'extirpe de la voiture.

« Merci Edward. ».

Leurs visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre. Aucun n'osant bouger. Leurs regards se croisent et Edward est attristé par le désespoir qu'il semble lire dans les yeux dorés de Bella. Il pose une main fraîche sur sa joue. « Ne t'en fais pas princesse. Ce conte de fée n'était pas fait pour durer de toutes les façons. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes trop différents. ». Il s'autorise un dernier baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de Bella et il se laisse faire quand elle tente de l'approfondir. Le téléphone de Bella se met à sonner dans sa main.

Edward en profite pour s'écarter et essaie avec toute la volonté du monde de résister à l'envie de la remettre dans sa voiture et de la ramener chez lui. Il pointe le portable du doigt. « J'entends qu'on a besoin de toi… Alors, on se reverra en cours. OK ? ».

La jeune femme qui n'a toujours pas décroché, acquiesce avant de reculer de quelques pas, ne voulant pas gêner la manœuvre du véhicule. En quittant l'allée, Edward se permet une dernière recommandation. « Tu devrais appeler Angela pour qu'elle passe te voir. Surtout si tu as mal où que ce soit, n'hésites pas à me contacter ou encore mieux, files à l'hôpital. Ne restes pas seule… C'est tout ce que je te demande. ».

Bella hoche, encore une fois, la tête et lui fait un petit signe de la main. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, Edward remarque dans ses rétroviseurs, que la jeune femme reste dans l'allée à le regarder s'éloigner.

Une fois chez lui, Edward lance ses clés sur la table basse et s'affale lourdement sur le canapé qui fait face à la télévision. La tête reposant, en arrière, il pose son bras sur son visage pour tenter d'échapper à la lumière du jour. Mais aussi pour tenter de dissimuler la larme traîtresse qui tente de couler le long de sa joue.

**xoxo**

Il semblerait qu'il se soit endormi un certain temps car il est surpris par une branche du grand saule qui tape contre une des fenêtres du séjour. Le ciel s'est vraiment assombrit et malgré le fait que ce soit le début d'après midi, il fait déjà presque nuit.

Le jeune homme monte dans sa chambre pour se changer les idées et passe par sa salle de bains. Un message sur son miroir, écrit au feutre et surmonté d'un petit cœur et d'un smiley, le surprend.

'_Je t'aime Edward !'_

Il prend un mouchoir pour l'effacer mais arrête son geste à quelques centimètres. C'est peut être la seule chose qu'il lui restera d'elle alors il ne veut pas perdre ce souvenir… Aussi insignifiant qu'il puisse paraître. Cela lui coupe l'envie de rester dans sa chambre. Il passe dans sa salle de musique, endroit où Bella n'a pas eu le temps de mettre les pieds. Aucun souvenir n'est attaché à la femme qu'il vient de perdre.

_Est ce que je peux la considérer comme 'perdue' sachant qu'elle n'a jamais été mienne ?_

Le jeune homme se pose sur le petit banc couvert de velours, assorti à son piano et entame une composition déjà installée sur le chevalet. Il joue encore et encore, laissant voguer les notes et tentant de contrer le ciel menaçant à l'extérieur de sa demeure et dans son mental. Edward perd la notion du temps et seul son ventre, qui gronde lourdement son mécontentement, l'incite à redescendre dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose.

Même le superbe plat préparé par sa mère n'arrive à détendre son estomac noué, mais il parvient à finir son assiette. Après avoir nettoyé derrière lui, il décide de passer dans le séjour pour regarder la télévision. En s'installant dans le canapé, Edward se rend compte que son téléphone clignote, lui signalant qu'il a manqué un appel. Il le saisit, à contre cœur, n'ayant aucune envie de converser avec qui que ce soit pour le moment mais change rapidement d'avis quand il voit qu'il s'agit de Bella. Le jeune homme s'empresse de la rappeler, surtout que l'appel a été passé une heure plus tôt. « Faites qu'elle aille bien ! S'il te plaît Bella réponds ! ».

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, une voix étouffée répond. « Allô ? ». Edward se redresse et tente d'entendre plus clairement le timbre de la jeune femme.

« Allô Bella ? j'ai manqué ton appel. Est ce que tout va bien ? ». Le bruit dans le haut parleur lui indique qu'elle doit être à l'extérieur.

« Je voulais te parler… Et comme tu ne répondais... , j'ai pr... ma voiture mais elle est tombée en panne… et mainte… je suis au mil... de nulle part et… en plein orage. Mais, je crois que je suis presque arrivée à l'ent…». La communication est entrecoupée par les interférences sûrement dues à l'orage.

Edward se passe la main sur le visage. « Allô ? Allô ? Bella ? Dis moi où tu es ! Allô ? ». Il saisit ses clés à l'endroit où il les avait jetés et file pour récupérer sa voiture dans son allée. Sous la pluie battante, alors qu'il déverrouille ses portières à distance, Edward discerne une silhouette. Passant sa main sur son visage pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, il court en direction de la personne. « Bella ? ». Elle paraît comme une illusion éthérée dans sa robe d'été alors que le ciel déverse ses trombes d'eau sur eux.

Quand la jeune femme se rend compte que c'est lui, elle franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparent en courant pour se blottir dans ses bras. La pluie qui tombe autour d'eux est assourdissante. Edward retire sa veste pour tenter de la protéger un peu mais elle repousse son geste. Il peine à la reconnaître car ses longs cheveux créent une barrière compacte devant son visage. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Sais tu combien c'est dangereux ? J'habite en pleine forêt ! ». N'attendant aucune réponse, il la soulève presque pour la diriger vers l'entrée de sa maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella lui dit en grelottant. « Il fallait que je te parle. Je voulais te voir. ».

Edward ouvre un placard où sont entreposés quelques serviettes prévues pour les averses, vu que le temps à Forks est toujours imprévisible et en tend une vers la jeune femme. « Qu'est ce qui ne pouvais être dit au téléphone Bella ? Tu dois te reposer et tu m'as promis de prendre soin de toi. Comment veux tu que… ».

La jeune femme essuie son visage et marmonne, contrite d'être prise en faute. « J'ai vu Jake et je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi. ».

Le cœur d'Edward vient de rater un battement. « Pardon ? ».

Bella retire ses chaussettes et baskets détrempées et pose le tout sur le coté. Elle regarde ses doigts de pieds qui se tortillent, appréciant la chaleur dégagée par le sol de la maison. « Tu as bien entendu. J'ai appelé Jake et j'ai tout réglé. Dorénavant je n'aurais plus à cacher ma relation avec toi. Combien de temps ai je joué avec tes sentiments ? ».

Le jeune homme ne sait comment réagir. Comment son mensonge a t il pu porter si loin ? Agissant rationnellement, il décide de faire selon ses priorités.

« Viens, il faut d'abord que tu te réchauffes. ». Sans même s'en rendre compte, il lui prend la main et la dirige vers la cuisine. Les problèmes, il s'en occupera plus tard.

**xoxo**

Bella démêle, du bout des doigts, ses cheveux. Elle s'avance vers la baie vitrée, observant le tumulte de la nature au travers des panneaux. Elle demande, le front encore appuyé contre la baie vitrée. « Combien de temps penses tu que l'orage va durer ? ».

Edward sort la tête de son micro ondes alors qu'il testait la température du chocolat chaud qu'il compte donner à la jeune femme. « Quelques heures… ». Il parcoure un placard et en extirpe un paquet énorme de marshmallows. « Je me demande ce qu'on va faire durant tout ce temps. ».

Bella se mordille la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Est ce qu'il ne réalise pas le sous entendu qu'il vient de dire. Vraisemblablement non car il s'acharne à couper, au millimètre, les petits bouts de guimauve pour les faire fondre dans la tasse. Elle comprend qu'il tente de se concentrer sur autre chose que le problème de leur relation. Elle insiste, sa voix traînant sur les mots. « Quand tu es parti… J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et j'ai appelé Jacob. ».

Edward pose son couteau sur le plan de travail. Sa main tremble et son pouls atteint des sommets. Est ce qu'un criminel ressent cela quand il vient d'être découvert ? quand les cartes sont posées sur la table ? Ses pieds semblent pris dans une chape de béton. Il ne parvient pas à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de considérer qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. Ouvertement je veux dire… ».

Edward pose ses mains à plat sur la table. « Je ne suis pas sûr Bella. Tu n'imagines pas… Notre relation est trop… ». Comment peut il exprimer ce qu'il ressent sans lui avouer toute la vérité ?

La jeune femme tape doucement son poing contre la vitre, laissant une trace humide. « Je peux comprendre Edward. Il suffirait que tu prennes le temps de m'expliquer. ». Elle trace des arabesques sur la buée, du bout de son index. « Je te propose quelque chose… ».

Edward redresse la tête vers elle, son attention aux aguets. « Je t'écoutes. ».

« Laissons tous nos problèmes de coté, pour ce week-end. On en rediscutera lundi. Prenons le temps de réfléchir aux bons et mauvais cotés et… Si ce sont nos derniers instants ensemble, je l'accepterais. ». Elle passe sa main sur son visage soucieux.

Edward sait que c'est le meilleur moment pour profiter d'échapper à cette situation plus qu'épineuse. Plusieurs questions le taraudent. Et si elle apprenait à l'aimer durant le temps qu'il leur reste ensemble ? et si ? et si ? Avant même d'avoir répondu à toutes ses interrogations, il finit par céder à la tentation quand il s'approche d'elle et glisse son bras autour de sa taille. « Jusqu'à lundi alors... Bella. ».

Bella presse son corps contre la paroi, anticipant tout ce qui peut se produire alors qu'il relève doucement ses longs cheveux. Il embrasse sa nuque et ses épaules. Elle ne peut réprimer un soupir, qui laisse une trace ouatée sur la vitre, quand il commence à jouer avec la bretelle de sa robe. Son doigt fait doucement glisser le bout de tissu et il continue à embrasser la ligne libérée de toute gêne. La jeune femme déglutit à l'instant où elle ressent sa langue chaude qui goûte sa peau et elle ne peut empêcher les frissons qui la parcourent.

Edward est heureux qu'elle soit auprès de lui. C'est un tel bonheur qu'elle soit là. C'est un sentiment génial considérant que c'est vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise idée. Mais le goût de sa peau sucrée juste à portée de sa langue est un tel délice que cela semble effacer toute idée de justification ou inversement le manque de controverse et rien n'empêchera ce qui arrive.

Bella est aussi trempée que lui et Edward peut ressentir l'humidité inconfortable sur sa propre peau. Le plus gênant étant cette moiteur car ils sont encore chauds par leur course dans le jardin et la maison, et c'est tout de même désagréable.

La jeune femme finit par se retourner, toujours appuyée contre la vitre, pour lui faire face. Sa robe d'été blanche est tellement imbibée d'eau de pluie qu'on voit à travers, laissant tout son corps exposé à l'imagination. Edward n'a jamais eu l'occasion de contempler une telle œuvre. Une vraie pièce de musée, digne des naïades. Si parfaite, si délicate. Elle le regarde par dessus ses cils alourdis par des perles de pluie. Sa respiration est rapide et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de ses inspirations.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette vision angélique l'attire comme un insecte vers une flamme. Il ne contrôle plus rien dorénavant. Son corps et son esprit, qui acceptent enfin le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un adolescent, agissent d'un commun accord et se laissent porter par les événements. Edward ferme ses paupières et écoute la pluie qui ricoche autour d'eux.

Il l'embrasse maintenant, passionnément, avec tout ce qu'il a. toute cette exaltation qu'il ressent quand il est auprès de sa princesse. Sa langue caresse celle de la jeune femme, et peu importe s'il s'y prend trop brusquement. Il se moque des bruits de succions de leurs bouches, de leurs vêtements imprégnés d'eau de pluie, du fait qu'il la colle contre une paroi dure et froide. Il veut juste la ressentir contre lui. Il en veut toujours plus. Il discerne son corps souple et doux contre le sien, sa poitrine, ses hanches. Edward la serre contre lui. Sera t elle un jour assez proche ? Bella lève une jambe contre sa cuisse et il saisit l'idée quand elle écarte ses jambes pour le laisser envahir un peu plus son espace vital. Elle n'est que chaleur et douceur contre la rudesse et l'ardeur du jeune homme.

Edward n'arrive plus à retenir le grondement qui s'échappe de son torse. Il glisse doucement au sol, sur ses genoux alors qu'elle descend avec lui et le chevauche. Tout en le faisant, il embrasse le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine, son ventre et elle garde ses mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux bronze. Elle a le souffle rapide et profond. Il parvient même à entendre les battements véloces de son cœur quand elle l'attire un peu plus contre elle. Edward pose une main hésitante sur le dos cambré alors qu'il l'attire contre lui pour qu'elle ressente l'excitation qu'elle provoque en lui. C'est le plus profond des désirs, un véritable appétit. Le jeune homme tente de défaire les boutons de sa robe mais ses doigts semblent faire défaut. Il finit par arracher les petits bouts de nacre qui tentent de lui barrer la route. Bella l'aide avant qu'il ne lui arrache carrément du corps. Elle se cambre un peu plus pour retirer sa robe et son soutien gorge, le geste faisant que ses seins ronds et soyeux se retrouvent juste à porter de la bouche de son partenaire. Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux, écartant les mèches qui l'empêchent de contempler la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il chuchote. « Tu es parfaite princesse… ».

Elle pose un baiser sur la tête presque rousse et dit en riant doucement. « Arrêtes, je sais que je suis pas si jolie. ».

Edward pourlèche le tour de son mamelon et dit. « Tu es parfaite pour moi. ». Avant de saisir son téton avec ses dents. Il savoure la soie douce et chaude de cette petite colline ferme et ronde. Il l'entend qui gémit et elle presse un peu plus ses hanches contre lui, répondant à ses attentes. Elle dit d'une voix rendue plus rauque par l'envie.

« S'il te plaît Edward. ».

Avant de prendre en considération ce qu'elle lui demande, il prend le temps de s'occuper équitablement de son autre sein et il la soulève ensuite pour l'emmener dans le séjour.

Edward l'allonge sur le tapis et se débat pour retirer son t-shirt. Il finit par réussir à s'en débarrasser et s'empresse d'aller coller son corps contre celui de Bella. Elle même ne restant pas en reste car elle lui montre sa petite culotte qui repose dans sa main. Il s'en saisit et sourit. Ce sourire en coin, un rien carnassier, digne signature des Cullen.

Edward n'a jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de victoire, complètement irrationnelle, mais victoire tout de même de toute sa vie. Toute sa vie n'est qu'une compétition, qu'il l'admette ou non, être né Cullen implique certaines responsabilités que personne ne peut vraiment comprendre. Mais là, c'est un triomphe personnel.

Il pose sa main, à plat, contre son ventre, faisant de petits cercles du bout de son pouce. Bella gigote doucement, implacablement à sa merci, et écarte un peu plus ses cuisses fuselées pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle chuchote. « Maintenant Edward. ». Ses hanches ondulent un peu plus contre lui. Edward défait sa ceinture et se libère de la prison de tissus que peut être son pantalon. Elle l'aide à retirer le reste de ses vêtements, profitant au passage pour passer ses mains sur ses muscles tendus. Et, à peine a t elle le temps de reposer sa tête sur le tapis, qu'il plonge en elle.

C'est un tel raz de marée d'émotions, que la jeune femme ne peut empêcher un gémissement sous le choc. Une nouvelle fois, Edward peut ressentir le plaisir de ne penser à rien. Son cerveau à tendance à se déconnecter quand Bella est concernée et là… là… le fait d'être en elle a sûrement provoqué un court circuit. Tout son corps semble vibrer de plaisir et cette sensation d'être repu est palpable sur sa langue alors qu'il enfoui enfin son sexe en elle. Il cherche encore et toujours à aller plus loin, qu'elle ressente elle aussi cette envie d'assouvissement, qu'elle comprenne que chacune des fibres lui appartenant ne désirent qu'elle.

Edward aimerait rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Sa solitude et ses doutes paraissant bien moindre, de simples chimères, sous l'explosion de couleurs que Bella lui procure. La jeune femme n'est qu'un cocon d'onctueuses braises alors qu'elle plante ses ongles dans sa peau et que ses muscles se resserrent autour de son membre, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Rien que la sensualité de leur étreinte pourrait le faire jouir à l'instant. Quelques moments plus tôt, Edward était trempé, son corps rendu apathique par le froid et maintenant, il est entouré de la chaleur du corps de sa princesse. Celle ci tressaille sous ses assauts.

Il se recule un peu, mais le manque se fait automatiquement sentir. Une nouvelle fois son sexe est dans celui de Bella, cela lui permet de s'extasier à nouveau, elle gémit une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il l'emplit complètement. A chaque mouvement, les vertiges se font seulement plus intenses.

Bella miaule à chaque délectables impacts, la plus pure des drogues lui coulant dans les veines alors que son sexe s'accommode de celui d'Edward. Il l'emplit et l'étire tant que des larmes se mélangent aux gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinent encore de ses cheveux. Elle ne se rappelle d'aucun moment où elle a pu ressentir une telle ferveur sexuelle, au point de la pousser aux larmes, et qu'elle lui morde doucement l'épaule pour étouffer ses soupirs de luxure.

La jeune femme se lamente. « Oh mon dieu. ». avant de se jeter un peu plus contre lui. Maintenant, elle le mordille à chacun de ses coups. Edward ferme les yeux. Un tiraillement se fait sentir dans son bas ventre et il sait qu'il est sur le point de jouir. Les vibrations émises par Bella alors qu'elle convulse presque autour de lui permettent qu'il franchisse cette étape. Sa vision se trouble, ses oreilles bourdonnent, ses poumons se vident et la terre semble presque onduler sous son corps. Mais tout va bien. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre. Bella est l'air qu'il respire, le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Elle est tout ce qu'il peut désirer en cet instant.

Edward gronde bruyamment avant qu'elle ne ressente sa semence projetée vigoureusement en elle. Son propre corps réagit, l'enserrant un peu plus intensément, forçant son membre à relâcher un peu plus de ce liquide précieux qu'il garde en lui.

Alors qu'ils essaient de regagner une respiration plus sereine, la pluie continue de se déverser, changeant de direction selon le souffle intense du vent. Edward observe la brillante clarté provoquée par les éclairs, sur la peau luisante de Bella. Les gouttelettes de sueur et de pluie brillent sur sa peau comme de petits diamants. N'y résistant plus, il passe sa langue indolemment dessus. Bella réprime un nouveau frisson, elle qui a déjà bien du mal à redescendre du haut de la voûte céleste où il l'a emporté. Elle garde les yeux clos, et passe sa main négligemment sur son front.

Edward se sent terriblement bien. Il sait qu'il risque fortement d'être jugé pour ses actes mais pour le moment il est aux combles de ses désirs. Il est encore allongé sur elle, son coude posé au sol pour lui épargner un peu de son poids, se repaissant de la sensation du corps de la jeune femme sous le sien. Il est carrément crevé, une envie pressante de dormir brûlant ses paupières. Un sommeil au paradis, profond, calme et voluptueux. Mais il ne veut pas la laisser dans de telles conditions. Qui sait si sa princesse n'aura pas disparue à son réveil ? Edward prend sur lui de rester les idées claires. Il finit de se lamenter et la soulève pour la poser doucement sur le canapé.

Elle passe sa main sur le visage aux traits un peu tirés du jeune homme. « Je ne suis pas en sucre Edward. ». Il la contemple et sourit rien qu'à l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Elle est étendue devant lui, sur le canapé, son odeur de savon remplissant l'air ambiant car sa peau est encore chaude des sévices langoureuses qu'il lui a procuré. Bella baisse son regard doré sur lui, le sourcil levé et perplexe. « Tu restes là ? ». Edward hoche la tête. Son sourire en coin exposant une partie de sa dentition parfaite. Il reste accoudé au canapé, le corps reposant sur le tapis. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce jeune homme est magnifique, posé sur son coude au bord du canapé, les cheveux en bataille et ses joues rosies par l'effort. Elle sourit encore, riant doucement. « Tu ressembles étrangement à l'idée que je me fait de Gros minet qui aurait réussi à se taper…. Enfin… à manger Titi… ». Elle passe sa main dans les mèches bronzes, presque rouges et bouclées par l'humidité. « Tu pourrais avoir l'air moins ravi. ».

Edward finit par répondre d'une voix rauque. « Pourquoi pas ? Je suis particulièrement fier de moi… Et aux petits bruits que tu faisais, je peux affirmer que toi aussi ! ». Bella se redresse et lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors qu'il tente de récupérer du choc, elle lui murmure. « Tu tiens plus du Coyote en fait. ». Entendre Edward rire, l'incite encore plus à continuer mais la jeune femme prend vite conscience qu'il est crevé et elle l'invite à la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il refuse mais parvient à la convaincre de monter dans sa chambre pour profiter d'une sieste plus que méritée. Il l'entraîne une nouvelle fois, la tenant par la main, et nus comme des vers, à l'étage.

**xoxo**

Quand il finit par se réveiller, le jeune homme est un peu déstabilisé. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils sont montés dans la chambre. Le bras croisé derrière sa tête, Edward décide qu'il est temps qu'il arrête de penser, du fait que ses actions soient bonnes ou mauvaises, sur ce qu'il est en train de faire ou sur les conséquences de ses actes. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Rien qu'en la regardant, il peut sentir une certaine excitation l'envahir.

Le jeune homme marmonne doucement, jouant avec une boucle de cheveux entre ses doigts. « OK OK j'ai compris... Je pensais que le fait que tu rentres chez toi et que tu retournes vivre ta vie... que tout serait plus simple. Mais tu ne me laisses même pas le choix. Tu es revenue dans mes bras et j'ai fait certaines choses vraiment indécentes. ». Il soupire. « Et pourtant, je n'ai aucun remord. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que... Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette vie où je ne vivais pas avec toi. ».

_Et putain... Rien qu'à regarder son visage, j'ai encore envie d'elle... Depuis quand mes hormones ont elles autant pris le dessus ?_

Cela n'a jamais été qu'une simple amourette et il doit admettre que ce n'est pas loin de l'adoration. Quand Bella est à ses cotés, il se sent plus détendu, même la vie lui paraît plus agréable. Aucune autre fille ne l'a autant surpris par son intelligence, sa répartie et son sens de l'humour si proche du sien. Et quand elle s'offre à lui… Non, il est impossible qu'il reparte dans la nuance grisée que pouvait être son existence. Quitte à vivre dans le mensonge, Edward décide de le vivre pleinement, faisant, pour le moment, fi des séquelles qui ne manqueront de lui tomber dessus.

Bella soupire, se blottit un peu plus contre lui et pose un baiser sur son torse avant de repartir aussi rapidement au pays des songes. Edward tend son bras pour qu'elle soit bien recouverte de sa couverture et ferme les yeux à son tour.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain matin, le ciel est clair et dégagé et par un miraculeux hasard, son esprit aussi. Ses peurs se sont dissipées. Là, maintenant, ce n'est que lui et elle et rien ne perturbera ce contentement. Car elle peut le voir clairement, elle peut juger de qui il est, de combien il l'aime. Alors qu'elle pense qu'il doit faire son choix, c'est à elle de faire le sien. C'est un tel pouvoir qu'elle ignore avoir en sa possession. Alors qu'il ne comptait plus faire de geste envers elle, c'est Bella qui a fait un pas vers lui. Ce qui a conduit à leur étreinte.

Le sexe du jeune homme reprend vie rien qu'au souvenir de la journée précédente. Edward secoue sa tête et plutôt que d'interrompre le repos de Bella, il décide de se lever. Se souvenant de l'ambiance foireuse du petit déjeuner de la veille, il prend sur lui de préparer un nouveau festin. Relançant son ipod, il se dirige guilleret jusque dans la cuisine.

Ensuite tout se passe comme la veille, Edward prépare une partie du petit déjeuner avant de monter prendre une douche et quand il entame la cuisson de ses pancakes, Bella le rejoint. À la différence que cette fois, Edward passe directement à l'action. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse. Bella est surprise et recule de quelques pas, se retrouvant bloquée contre le comptoir. Elle dit, souriant entre les baisers. « Bonjour Edward. ». Il hoche la tête, montrant qu'il a entendu sans pour autant arrêter son traitement. Elle insiste. « Je me suis permis de... Oh... Prendre une douche... Oh oui là... ». Le jeune homme la soulève et la pose brutalement à sa hauteur. « J'ai encore pris une de tes chemises... Oh là oui oui. ». Il saisit sa peau entre ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

Son goût, son odeur et tout ces petits sons. C'est clair qu'il n'y a plus rien à combattre. Autant l'un que l'autre, veulent plus. Bien plus encore.

Edward veut encore plus de contact et entreprend de défaire les boutons qui l'empêchent d'atteindre son objectif. Bella sourit quand elle voit le visage crispé du jeune homme qui se redresse et se retient d'arracher les boutons avec force. Profitant de ce moment, elle lui retire son t shirt et passe ses mains sur le corps chaud de son partenaire, finissant une nouvelle fois, par emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attirant tout contre elle.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste coiffé ? ».

Bella acquiesce car elle a déjà perdu sa voix. Elle pose franchement ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme qui émet un petit « Hey! » de surprise. Là, elle peut vraiment le sentir. La profondeur et la sensualité de leur baiser sont devenues addictives. Edward tente de trouver un équivalent. Du chocolat peut être ? Où le fait de se coucher après une journée éreintante ? La résolution d'un exercice de Banner ? Non rien ne se rapproche de ça.

Ayant abandonner l'idée de lui enlever la chemise, il passe ses mains sous le tissu, la pressant encore contre lui. Ils ne peuvent être plus soudés. Bella est dans un équilibre précaire, sur le rebord du comptoir mais elle ne se plaint pas. Elle ne le repousse pas non plus. Elle ne fait rien d'autre qu'être emportée dans leur baiser. La jeune femme semble à lui, rien qu'à lui. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle se mord la lèvre quand il pince doucement ses tétons et les englobent dans ses mains larges et brûlantes.

Une alarme dans un coin de son esprit ne cesse de résonner et elle se fait encore plus insistante jusqu'au moment où Edward réalise qu'il entend du bruit dans la maison. Au début, il l'ignore, se disant que personne n'est prévu avant le soir même, mais cela devient trop flagrant, trop bruyant pour que son cerveau ne reste qu'obnubilé par le corps dont il apprécie la douceur.

Bella s'attaque à sa ceinture, mais il pose sa main pour la stopper. Il dit doucement. « Pas ici. Pas maintenant. ». Bella ne comprend pas pourquoi. Après tout, la veille, ils avaient commencé le peu de préliminaires dont ils sont capables dans cette même cuisine.

Edward a, à peine, le temps de retirer ses mains toujours placées sous la chemise que porte Bella que ses parents passent le seuil de la cuisine et arrêtent immédiatement sa progression.

Un silence pesant s'installe quand chacun prend le temps de se rendre compte de la situation. La peau de Bella devient écarlate et son regard montre qu'elle est au bord.. Des larmes ? D'une crise de nerf? De l'évanouissement ? Edward hésite sur le choix. Il finit par se reprendre, la cachant de la vue de ses parents et dit. « Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Enfin... je veux dire.. Je ne vous attendais pas avant ce soir... ».

Carlisle est tout aussi prompt à reprendre ses esprits. « Oui, en effet, mais ta mère a dit que tu avais sûrement besoin de notre présence. ». Il lui tend son t-shirt qui repose négligemment sur le plan de travail. « Mais je vois qu'elle s'est peut être inquiétée pour rien. ».

Bella descend du comptoir et prend le temps de se rendre plus présentable en tirant sa chemise. Elle dit timidement. « Bonjour... Monsieur et Madame Cullen. ». Les parents d'Edward lui sourient.

Esmée qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, décide d'entrer en scène. « Bonjour, Bella. Désolée, j'aurais dû prévenir mon fils. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait de la visite. Ne sois pas gênée ma chérie. Tu es ici chez toi. ».

Surprise d'un tel accueil, Bella sourit plus sincèrement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se replace discrètement à coté d'Edward pour cacher sa semi nudité.

Carlisle rit doucement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Edward étant le petit dernier, nous avons déjà assisté à bien pire avec ses deux grands frères. Mais nous pouvons comprendre ta gêne. Edward, accompagne la à l'étage, s'il te plaît. ».

Esmée pique un fruit coupé dans un saladier et le mène à sa bouche avant de se pencher pour en prendre un autre. « Puis on ne va pas gâcher ce petit déjeuner. Alors redescendez manger avec nous. ». Edward s'approche et lui tape la main, évitant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à tout le petit déjeuner qu'il a préparé pour Bella.

Il est surpris du calme olympien de ses parents, alors qu'il a l'impression d'être en plein teen movie. Il saisit la main de Bella prestement et l'entraîne à sa suite à l'étage. Une fois qu'il pense ne plus être à portée d'oreilles, il se tourne vers la jeune femme et embrasse les doigts qu'il a dans la main. « Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne savais pas qu'ils décideraient de rentrer plus tôt ! ».

_Pourtant après la conversation que j'ai eu au téléphone avec ma mère, j'aurais pu m'en douter..._

Les joues rouges, Bella lui répond. « Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Puis à quelques minutes près, cela aurait pu être bien pire. ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Mon dieu. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce type de situation. ».

Une fois dans la chambre, Bella l'attire vers lui et le taquine. « Quelle situation ? Celle où tu t'occupes de moi ou celle où tes parents nous regardent en train de le faire ? ». Il lève la tête pour retirer cette dernière image de son esprit. La jeune femme le surprend en sautant dans ses bras. « Embrasses moi Edward. ».

« Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse. ». Il passe ses mains sous les cuisses de Bella pour la maintenir contre lui et entame une série de baisers de plus en plus fougueux avant de la jeter sur le lit. Elle rit devant la fougue de son partenaire et se mord la lèvre, anticipant les délices qu'il va lui procurer.

Bella se pose sur un coude. « Alors Coyote maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Rugir et arracher ton t shirt ? ». Edward rit, à genoux au dessus d'elle.

« Tu aimerais ? ».

La jeune femme tend son bras pour saisir le t shirt et dit, la voix toujours rieuse. « GRRrr ! ». Alors qu'Edward s'apprête à lui montrer l'animal qui est en lui, on tape à la porte. Il se redresse brutalement. La voix de sa mère les interpelle.

« Edward chéri ? On vous attend pour manger. Ton père pense qu'on risque de le faire longtemps si je ne monte pas jouer mon rôle de mère abusive. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il entend par là, alors descendez rapidement s'il vous plaît. ».

Elle ne prend même pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, que les deux jeunes entendent le cliquetis de ses escarpins qui disparaissent dans les méandres du couloir. Edward soupire. « Je crois qu'on ferais mieux d'y aller. ».

Il tend un short à la jeune femme et une fois parée, ils descendent dans la cuisine, main dans la main.

**xoxo**

L'heure suivante est joyeuse, les parents d'Edward racontant des souvenirs plus ou moins embarrassant sur leurs trois fils. Esmée sourit devant le jeu de regards qu'elle peut surprendre à l'occasion entre son petit dernier et la jeune fille qui a conquis son cœur. Alors qu'elle demande à Edward de rester pour l'aider à débarrasser. Celui ci roule des yeux sachant que cela veut dire qu'une conversation délicate voire pénible dont il sera la victime, l'attend. Son air est plus sombre quand Carlisle invite Bella dans son bureau pour qu'il l'ausculte.

La jeune femme lui fait un dernier signe avant de se lancer à la suite de son père. Edward est encore en train d'observer les boucles brunes qui quittent la pièce quand sa mère entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

« Alors je vois qu'elle a repris ses esprits. Est ce que tes doutes se sont dissipés ? ».

Edward pose une pile d'assiettes sales qu'il dispose tranquillement dans le lave vaisselle à proximité. « Oui et non. ».

Sa mère entreprend d'emballer le reste des fruits pour les mettre au frigo. Elle lève un regard inquiet vers lui. « Oui ou non ? ».

« Oui car je sais maintenant qu'elle est celle qui compte pour moi et non car elle n'a pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire. ». Il semble hésiter un moment et Esmée pose une main compatissante sur son avant bras, l'incitant à continuer. « Quand je te disais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. C'est surtout immoral. Je lui ai fait croire que nous étions ensemble. ».

Esmée pose sa main sur sa bouche avant de se reprendre. « Mais... Mais comment as tu pu ? Pourquoi la tromper ainsi? J'espère que tu as dit la vérité depuis. ».

Edward soupire une nouvelle fois. « Oui et non. ».

Sa mère pose son tupperware sur le comptoir. « Oui et non. Oui et non. Est ce tout ce que tu peux répondre ? Tu es bien plus intelligent que la moyenne Edward, alors ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Comment peux tu sourire avec cela sur la conscience ? ».

Edward dit avec colère. « Que voulais tu que je fasse ? La fille que j'aime me dit qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle veut passer son week-end avec moi. C'est une chance que je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser passer. ».

Esmée, lui dit d'une voix sombre. « Mais quand elle se rendra compte de la vérité... Que restera t il de toi quand elle partira à cause de tes mensonges ? ».

Le jeune reste les bras le long de son corps, ses épaules acceptant le poids de la défaite. « Notre histoire n'a pas lieu d'être de toutes les façons. Je voulais goûter à ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce dont je rêvais, juste une fois. Pourquoi est ce que je n'y aurais pas droit ? ».

**xoxo**

Quand Bella et son père reviennent, Esmée et son fils sont tranquillement assis dans le séjour. L'ambiance semble passive et pourtant Bella recèle tout de suite une certaine tension. Elle s'installe à coté d'Edward et lui prend la main, connaissant le coté antistress de leur contact. Carlisle lui fait un résumé de la situation.

« Tout semble en ordre. Je lui ai donné une ordonnance et des anti-douleurs. Elle m'a dit que tu as bien pris soin d'elle et je t'en félicite mon garçon. Encore un peu de repos et tout ira pour le mieux. ». Il s'approche d'Esmée et l'entraîne avec lui. « Nous allons prendre un peu de repos car le voyage était épuisant. À plus tard les enfants. ».

Bella fait un petit geste de la main. « Merci encore Monsieur Cullen. ».

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Carlisle ? ».

La jeune femme rougit d'être ainsi reprise. « Pardon. Merci encore Carlisle. ».

Une fois ses parents partis, Edward la taquine. « Carlisle ? Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? ».

« Oui. Surtout avec un père aussi sexy. ». Bella semble le jauger de la tête aux pieds. « Mais tu as certains arguments... ».

Il lui prend la main pour la lever du canapé. « Et si je joue pour toi, est ce que ça sera un bon point ? ». Elle acquiesce, ravie d'un tel privilège.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward joue une nouvelle partition alors que Bella est allongée dans la méridienne à proximité. Elle baille pour la troisième fois. « Je suis désolée mais ces médicaments m'assomment. ».

Il s'installe près d'elle, s'allongeant de tout son long afin qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. « Prends tout le repos qui t'est nécessaire princesse. ». Ses lèvres se collent sur le front de la jeune femme et il murmure. « Je serais toujours là à ton réveil. ».

Edward peut entendre la respiration tranquille de la jeune femme endormie à coté de lui. Il la protège un peu plus sous la couverture, comme pour tenter de les tenir à l'écart du monde réel, de ce monde qui veut le séparer de Bella. Son esprit est reparti dans son conflit. Une partie de lui est heureuse, heureuse de l'avoir à portée de son cœur, tandis que l'autre est dégoûtée de ce qu'il a pu faire tout au long du week-end, et il faut le reconnaître dégoûtée de lui même.

Bella est complètement relaxée et relâchée. Elle est magnifique, elle l'a toujours été. Mais maintenant qu'il l'a connu intimement, sa féminité est encore plus flagrante. Comment ne peut elle voir cette dualité qu'il a en lui ? Comment ne peut elle se rendre compte de ses mensonges ? Est ce parce qu'elle croit en cet amour qu'elle ne décèle pas son hypocrisie ? Edward meurt un peu plus en se remémorant les propos de sa mère. Bella pourra t elle faire la part des choses ? Entre le Edward qui lui a menti et celui qui l'aime plus que tout ? Il ne sait même pas s'il pourrait survivre en étant complètement ignoré par la jeune femme.

Le week-end arrive à terme. Demain, avant les cours, il lui avouera la vérité.

**xoxo**

_**Je remercie Dex Dazzling pour son aide et son soutien sur ce chapitre bien plus fluffy et romantique que ceux que je fais habituellement. Oui j'apprécie même le fait que tu me compares à Barbara Cartland ! Les plumes roses me vont si bien ^^**_

_**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et d'écrire une review ! C'est comme se régaler d'une grosse pépite dans un Chunky Monkey ou une New York Super Fudge ! ces deux là sont à tomber...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ox Verum mendacio - La vérité n'est qu'un mensonge xo**_

_**Inspiration :Twilight de S. Meyer – Your love is your sweet lies de Hiyoshimaru Akira**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**« Parfois le mensonge exprime mieux la vérité de l'âme... ». Maxime Gorki - Écrivain Russe**_

_Résidence de la Famille Cullen - Forks, Washington._

Une douce mélodie se fait entendre... Son réveil diffuse une berceuse, jouée maladroitement au piano par sa mère lorsqu'il était encore tout petit, et indique à Edward qu'il est temps de se lever. Il s'étire doucement et passe une main paresseuse sur son visage.

A-t-il vraiment passé son week-end avec Bella ? Il n'ose pas se retourner pour voir si l'emplacement à côté de lui est encore occupé par le corps de la jeune femme. Il fait glisser sa main à hauteur de l'autre oreiller et entre en contact avec la masse de boucles lui appartenant. Edward sourit. Ce n'était pas son imagination.

Ses doigts suivent une mèche de cheveux sur toute sa longueur avant de frôler la courbe de la hanche de la belle endormie. Sa peau frissonne mais elle ne se réveille pas. Elle gémit doucement avant de se coller un peu plus sur Edward. Il défait quelques boutons de la chemise qui lui sert de pyjamas... Mon dieu qu'il aime la voir dans ses vêtements... puis tend son cou pour poser une série de baisers sur la nuque, l'épaule et le bras de Bella. Elle soupire de contentement. Quoi qu'il arrive plus tard, Edward se promet de ne jamais oublier ce week-end magnifique passé en compagnie de celle qui détient son cœur.

Bella marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et cale son dos contre lui. Edward sourit, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux ondulés respirant une nouvelle fois son odeur et commence à passer sa langue partout où la peau de Bella le réclame. Il demande, sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. « Est ce que tu veux que je continue ? ».

Bella acquiesce. Edward retire sa main qui se modelait si bien dans la poitrine de Bella et écarte les mèches qui lui barrent la vue sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il a cessé tout mouvement et seul le corps de Bella, encore avide de ses caresses et de ses morsures, tressaille sur le matelas. Une plainte sort de la bouche entrouverte de Bella. Son esprit est confus mais elle semble apprécier chaque instant. Elle se mord la lèvre, de cette manière si sexy qui fait toujours tilter le cerveau d'Edward dont les doigts habiles de pianiste composent une nouvelle partition entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qui est sous son emprise.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle frissonne. Ses paupières s'ouvrent doucement laissant apparaître ses grands yeux dorés. Leurs regards se croisent. Il a, à peine le temps de voir que ses yeux sont brillants et plein de chaleur, qu'elle les referme, prise par le plaisir. C'est une douce torture qu'il lui inflige.

« Edward... ». Edward sourit alors qu'il s'exécute enfin, se situant derrière elle pour la pénétrer lentement. Le jeune homme accélère ensuite la cadence, une de ses mains maintenant la taille de Bella pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en elle.

De sa main libre, il saisit une des siennes, les entrelaçant amoureusement. Edward souhaite maintenir ce contact, cet instant de félicité où la jeune femme lui appartient pleinement.

Il se redresse un peu plus, la soulevant au passage. Bella pousse un petit gémissement quand son corps est stimulé par ce nouvel angle. Edward se fait plus entreprenant, lui montrant combien il peut apprécier son corps, caressant tous les endroits possibles alors qu'il la pénètre encore et encore. Bella se mord la lèvre, pour éviter de crier son orgasme.

Une fois repus, ils retombent doucement sur le matelas, profitant des endorphines et de la torpeur qui parcourent leurs corps. Edward observe la respiration haletante de Bella. Il veut se rappeler de chacun des contours de son corps. Cette manière qu'elle a de s'accrocher à lui quand il s'écarte un peu, cherchant toujours le contact. Ses halètements et ses murmures qui prouvent qu'elle veut de lui. Il aimerait que personne ne l'ai jamais réclamée de cette façon. Que Bella se souvienne du contact de sa peau, de la brulure de ses lèvres, du fait que leurs corps soient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Peut être Bella aura un bon souvenir de ces moments. Edward l'imagine déjà rougissante quand il la croiserait dans les couloirs du lycée, les souvenirs de leurs corps enlacés lui revenant à l'esprit. Peut être se sentira t-elle assez confortable pour être elle même auprès de lui et peut être qu'il arrivera à lui faire battre le cœur plus vite rien qu'à son contact ou avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme sourit et plante un baiser sur la joue rosie à sa disposition avant de se redresser pour sortir du lit. Enfin, il tente d'en sortir, car avant qu'il ne puisse faire un quelconque mouvement, le bras de Bella surgit autour de sa taille pour le ramener à son point de départ. Elle grommelle, la voix encore endormie. « Je crois que je t'avais déjà dit de rester avec moi. ».

Edward comprend maintenant ce qu'elle avait marmonné à son réveil. Il rit doucement et répond. « C'est vrai mais je ne pars pas. ».

Elle se redresse un peu, la moue boudeuse. « Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce que tu étais en train de faire. ».

« Je pensais qu'un petit déjeuner au lit te ferais plaisir ? ».

Bella se redresse et l'embrasse tendrement. « En théorie oui cela m'enchanterais. Mais en pratique, cela pose plusieurs problèmes. Premièrement, on est lundi et donc à moins qu'il ne soit cinq heure du matin, on a vraiment pas beaucoup de temps avant d'aller en cours... ».

Edward passe une main coupable dans ses cheveux bronze. « Généralement je ne traine pas autant au lit. ». Le sourire qu'il lui lance fait rougir la jeune femme. Elle lui tape joyeusement le bras.

« Je n'avais pas fini ! Donc... Ensuite, il y a le fait que de tout le week-end nous avons difficilement pris un petit déjeuner correct. ».

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. « Oui, je le reconnais. Mais c'est justement pour cela que je veux me rattraper ! ».

Bella se redresse sur ses genoux. Elle attire le visage d'Edward tout prêt d'elle, au point que le cœur du jeune homme commence à battre la chamade. Les réactions de son corps vis à vis d'elle le terrifient toujours un peu plus. « Mais, je ne t'ai pas encore dit la raison la plus importante. ».

« Et qu'est ce que cela peut être ? ».

« Le fait que je veux rester auprès de toi. ». Elle ponctue sa déclaration d'un baiser et à ce moment Edward ne peut rien lui refuser. Non point qu'il ai songé un seul instant à la quitter. Il aimerait vraiment se réveiller et vivre de telles '_scènes_' tous les matins qu'il lui reste. Bella s'écarte brutalement de lui avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bains attenante. « Désolée ! Urgence urinaire ! ».

Edward lève les yeux au ciel, riant doucement à la simplicité de leur interaction. Alors qu'il cherche sa tenue du jour, Bella passe sa tête dans la porte entrouverte. « Je suis profondément pour la protection de la nature... On devrait partager la douche ne penses tu pas ? ».

Le jeune homme lance négligemment ses affaires sur le lit encore défait. « Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour l'écologie... Tant de sacrifices. ».

**xoxo**

Une heure plus tard, le couple descend les escaliers menant au séjour avec précipitation. Esmée les attend, l'œil attendri devant la scène. Edward saisit les sacs en papier qu'elle tend, sachant qu'elle a surement préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter. « Passez une bonne journée les enfants. ». Son fils l'embrasse sur la joue tandis que Bella prend tout de même le temps de s'arrêter pour la remercier poliment.

« Merci pour tout Madame Cullen... Esmée. ». Celle ci ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle la reverra un jour.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Et n'hésites pas à passer ou à appeler si... si tu veux discuter, d'accord ? ».

Bella la regarde un instant, perplexe mais acquiesce. Esmée se tient encore sur le porche quand Carlisle la rejoint. Il demande surpris.

« C'est notre Edward qui vient de partir ? Mon dieu, il transpire le sexe et la joie de vivre. ».

« Oui. En un week-end, elle est parvenue à lui retirer le balai qu'il avait de coincer dans le... ».

Carlisle soupire devant les propos outranciers de sa femme. « N'en dis pas plus chérie, j'ai compris. ».

« Non je disais juste... Que j'aimerais qu'elle reste dans sa vie. ». Ils s'embrassent tendrement avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la résidence.

**xoxo**

Le voyage en voiture est silencieux. Une tension lourde s'installe entre eux. Bella tapote le bout de ses doigts contre sa portière. « Alors ? ».

Edward n'ose pas vraiment quitter la route du regard. « Alors ? ». La jeune femme sourit et détourne sa tête vers l'extérieur. Le lycée est presque à portée de vue et certaines choses doivent être dites. Elle semble distante et il est inquiet qu'elle ne cherche juste un moyen de lui dire poliment d'aller se faire foutre ou que son intérêt pour lui n'est pas ce qu'il attend. Il demande, alors qu'il se gare à l'écart du reste des étudiants. « Bella ? ». La jeune femme lève les yeux vers lui. « Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles... enfin... Tu ne sembles pas toi même. ».

Alors qu'il observe les allées et venues des élèves qui s'interpellent et se saluent, Edward tente de trouver les mots pour la convaincre qu'il ne mérite pas les foudres qu'elle risque fortement de déverser sur lui.

« Bella... ». Il lui offre le sourire qu'elle apprécie tant. Un sourire bien plus brillant que le simple sourire en coin des Cullen. « Je... Je dois te dire la vérité. ».

La jeune femme semble nerveuse et en même temps perplexe. Edward regarde une nouvelle fois ses mains qui agrippent le volant. Il tente de rester calme et contenu. Bella tortille ses mains qui reposent sur ses cuisses et hoche la tête avant de déglutir et de plonger ses orbes dorés dans les siens. Le jeune homme ne peut que reconnaître et admirer le fait qu'elle va vers l'échafaud la tête haute.

Si ça ne pouvait être que cela. La fin d'une romance de lycée. Simplement briser un cœur avec les fameuses phrases : _'Il faut qu'on parle_' ou encore '_C'est pas toi, c'est moi'_. Alors que là, Edward sait qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de tenir Bella dans ses bras, de l'embrasser ou de profiter de sa présence. N'y tenant plus, il annonce tout de go.

« Je t'ai menti. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. On a du se parler quatre ou cinq fois durant toutes nos années de lycée. Mais, si je n'avais pas menti ce jour là, jamais tu n'aurais posé les yeux sur moi. ». Edward émet un petit rire jaune, se rappelant qu'elle s'est, quand même, jetée du toit après sa déclaration d'amour foireuse.

Bella reste fixe un moment avant de se mettre à rire. « Hé Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Purée ce que tu es un bon acteur, j'ai failli te croire. ». Elle saisit son sac, situé entre ses jambes, prête à ouvrir la porte. « Allez viens, on doit aller en cours. ».

Edward se penche rapidement pour l'empêcher de sortir de la voiture. « Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu te demandes pourquoi la plupart de tes souvenirs sont revenus sauf ceux me concernant. ». Elle est intelligente, bien plus que la moyenne des habitants de Forks. Bella a bien dû se rendre compte que toute cette histoire ne collait pas.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas drôle Edward. ».

Il répond froidement, scrutant les émotions qui déferlent dans le regard de Bella. « Je sais. ».

La jeune femme l'implore. « S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es capable d'une chose pareille... Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose de si cruel. ». Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes mais elles ne coulent pas, ajoutant une brillance presque irréelle à ses yeux déjà brulants de fureur.

Edward passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Mais, laisses moi tout expliquer. Que je te dises clairement pourquoi j'ai fait cela. ».

Sa voix est claire et sans émotion. « Parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose à ajouter ? C'est quoi... un autre mensonge ? ». Son regard habituellement doux se fait cruel et sans pitié. L'indifférence qu'elle affiche fait douter le jeune homme comme si tous les mots qu'il pourrait dire ne signifieraient plus rien pour elle. Bella continue. « Tu viens de... Edward... Arrêtes de me faire souffrir. ».

Une telle douleur rend réel le fait que sa vie vient de se briser en un nombre infini de morceaux. Serrant les poings, il tente une nouvelle fois. « Je t'aime Bella. ».

La jeune femme crache. « Que veux tu que je te réponde ? Je suis en colère et... embarrassée... malheureuse... et... et... Furieuse ! ». Ses larmes finissent par gagner la bataille muette et coulent sans discontinuer le long de ses joues. « Je me sens tellement sale. Tu t'es servi de moi ! Est ce que tu as bien ri quand tu m'as embrassée ? Ou quand je me suis donnée à toi ? Tu pourras raconter à tes amis quelle fille facile je peux être... ». Elle ne parvient pas à continuer tant les sanglots lui enserrent la gorge.

Edward est désespéré. Il essaie de poser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme mais elle le repousse violemment. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime Bella. Je … Je pensais que c'était le seul moyen d'être avec toi. Tout ce que je voulais... c'était vivre... Merde... Je suis sincère. Tout ce que je t'ai dit ce week-end était véridique. ».

« Je ne veux rien entendre Edward. Qu'est ce qui me reste maintenant? Mon dieu j'ai tellement mal. Argh ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...». Elle saisit son sac et le colle contre sa poitrine avant de sortir précipitamment, claquant la portière derrière elle. L'écho résonne encore dans l'air.

Edward reste seul dans la voiture. La jeune femme se retourne un instant, ses cheveux fouettant l'air contre son visage. Ses yeux dorés observant la volvo argentée brièvement et elle semble encore gronder quelque chose avant de repartir. Bella est rapidement rejoint par son amie Angela, qui étonnée de son état l'entraine à l'écart des autres élèves.

Il ne l'a pas suivie. Ne pas la retenir. Il se doit de la laisser partir. Contre son volant, Edward marmonne. « Qu'aurais je pu dire de plus pour me défendre ? Quelle raison fabuleuse, j'aurais pu dévoiler pour un tel comportement ? Surtout si lui dire que je l'aime ne suffit pas. ».

Le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa voiture et se dirige tel un zombie vers le premier cours de sa journée.

**xoxo**

Cela fait une semaine maintenant que Bella a appris la vérité.

Le cours de mathématiques appliquées passe lentement. La tête posée à même la table, Edward soupire, ses yeux restant dans le vague à regarder les nuages grisâtres qui défilent paresseusement dans le ciel au dessus d'eux.

Il n'y trouve aucune beauté. Le temps, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, correspond parfaitement à l'humeur générale du jeune homme. Une pluie fine tombe sur Forks depuis le moment où Bella a quitté sa vie. Une bruine sombre et froide. Pas d'orage, ni même des éclairs. Juste ce brouillard glacé qui rend dépressif et semble permanent.

La sonnerie retentit. Un coup de coude dans son épaule prévient Edward qu'il doit reprendre le rythme fantomatique de sa vie. Saisir son sac, ranger ses affaires, se diriger vers le cours suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment de déjeuner et pousser un peu plus pour arriver au moment où il peut aller se morfondre tranquillement chez lui.

Cette fois, il est devant le conseiller d'éducation qui déblatère une série d'âneries sur le fait qu'il peut tout lui dire. Un problème familial ? De drogue ? D'ordre sexuel ? Tout peut être dit entre les murs de son bureau. Mais Edward en a strictement rien à faire. Il pousserait même à dire rien à foutre. Son esprit tourmenté par la douleur ne fait que poser question sur question sans parvenir à une réponse convenable. Jamais il ne s'est retrouvé dans une telle situation. Habituellement, tout n'est que théorèmes et logique. Mais Bella... Bella est un mystère.

Le mieux serait qu'elle soit en colère, préparant une douce vengeance contre ce Cullen méprisant qui se serait, soi disant, moqué d'elle. Pourquoi n'est elle pas comme celles qui hurlent, crient et cassent tout ce qui passe à leur portée ? Non. Bella n'a pas eu une once de méchanceté. C'est juste sa douleur qui a été projetée par les pores de sa peau. Quelque chose s'est brisé. Edward sait qu'il n'a plus du tout accès à son cœur.

_Elle m'a dit de ne pas la faire souffrir et c'est ce que j'ai fait..._

Depuis ce jour, Bella fait tout pour l'éviter et il faut reconnaître qu'il en fait de même. Bien. C'est pour le mieux. Peu importe ce qu'il doit faire tant qu'il évite de lui faire du mal à nouveau.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il y est parvenu avant, bon d'accord, il surveillait un peu ses faits et gestes mais il pouvait tout de même respirer et exister. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si ces quelques jours passés en compagnie de la fille qu'il aime tant devaient perdurer.

La petite voix dépressive qui lui tient mentalement compagnie, murmure. _« Mais maintenant, tu sais ce que tu perds, n'est ce pas ? ». _Ne contrôlant plus rien, les souvenirs défilent. _Bella se penche pour l'embrasser, l'attire contre elle, lui sourit ou s'endort près de lui._

Réprimant un soupir, Edward sourit poliment quand il reçoit quelques brochures de la main du conseiller. Une fois sorti du bureau, il se remet en auto-pilote.

Quand son coté rationnel parvient enfin à franchir les barrières posées par ses émotions, Edward est dans son lit. Quand et comment il est parvenu jusque là, son esprit est incapable, tout embrouillé qu'il est, de répondre. Edward se tourne dans son lit, balance sa couette et pose son regard sur sa table de chevet. Le livre sur les constellations semble le narguer. Point pour longtemps car le jeune homme le balance directement, avec tout ce qui passe à sa portée, sur la baie vitrée qui, malgré un bruit assourdissant, résiste au mauvais traitement.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Esmée entre dans la chambre et s'installe près de son fils. Sans un mot, elle le prend dans ses bras et le balance doucement, chantonnant la mélodie qui le calmait étant enfant.

« Edward ? ». Une nouvelle tape dans la tête, geste qui ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que ferait sa mère, oblige le jeune homme à ouvrir difficilement les paupières. « EDWARD ! ».

Il sort de sa stupeur et réalise une nouvelle fois, qu'il a avancé dans le temps. Ben lui lance un regard exaspéré. Edward demande en hésitant. « Pardon ? ».

Ben soupire, comprenant qu'Edward ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, voire pas du tout. « Je te parle de ce week-end ! T'es avec nous là ou pas ? ». Celui ci tente d'écarquiller ses grands yeux pour se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Mais il relève tout de même les expressions inquiètes de ses deux meilleurs amis devant son teint cireux et son regard vert dont les cernes accentuent le manque de vivacité. Il essaie de sourire pour cacher un peu sa misère. Tyler sourit et pose une main compatissante sur celle de son ami. « Enfin, le prince nous fait grâce de sa présence. ».

« Arrêtez, je suis là les mecs. ».

Ben se pose dans le fond de son fauteuil. Edward regarde rapidement autour de lui. Depuis quand sont ils à la bibliothèque ? Son ami finit par lui demander. « Mec, ne le prends pas mal mais j'aimerais que tu répondes à cette simple question. ». Edward sourit, hochant la tête car il s'attend à un défi ou une énigme. « Quel jour sommes nous ? ».

« Quoi ? Que ? Arrêtes tu te moques de moi ! ». Ses deux amis d'enfance montrent clairement qu'ils ne rient pas alors il prend à cœur de réussir à répondre correctement.

_On est dans la bibliothèque du lycée donc c'est la semaine... il n'y a pas grand monde donc... heu non... ce n'est pas un bon critère... les livres... histoire pour eux et chimie pour moi... sachant qu'ils sont toujours en retard... et qu'on a histoire le vendredi et un test est prévu cette semaine..._

« Jeudi. Ouais c'est ça. Nous sommes jeudi. En plus, on a ce putain de contrôle demain... ».

Ben et Tyler se tournent l'un vers l'autre, l'air plus que contrit. Le premier se décide à parler. « Edward, files moi les clés de ta caisse. ».

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Donnes moi une bonne raison de faire une chose pareille. ».

« Nous sommes mardi et le test à déjà eu lieu. Tu n'as aucune conscience de la réalité... ».

« On a l'impression que ça fait plusieurs jours que tu dors avec les mêmes affaires... ».

« Et je ne sais pas depuis quand tu as pris une douche... ». Ils remuent leurs nez de dégout.

« Tes cheveux ont l'air gras... ». Edward passe rapidement sa main sur sa tête pour constater qu'en effet, il s'est surement endormi près d'une friteuse.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas dormi depuis au moins l'époque où la mère de Jessica portait encore vêtements quand on allait lui tondre sa pelouse... ». Les trois jeunes hommes frissonnent de dégout à l'image de la femme qui, en les appâtant avec quelques dollars, impose la vision de son corps topless, et cela depuis plusieurs générations, aux mâles de Forks.

« Donc on veut le retour de notre pote. Edward Cullen. Le mec tellement impeccable que cela nous oblige à repasser nos chaussettes pour tenter d'atteindre son niveau d'excellence. ».

Edward soupire devant le spectacle délivré par ses amis avant de tendre ses clés. « Je suppose qu'une réunion de famille m'attend à la résidence ? ».

Tyler le prend par l'épaule. « Tu nous a rien dit de ton week-end. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'on était à cette sublime... que dis je fantastique convention Star Wars... et on a attendu deux semaines pour que tu viennes nous en parler... ».

Ben saisit son sac ainsi que celui d'Edward avant de se placer à coté de lui. « Mais là, ton état nous dépasse alors désolé mais on a discuté avec tes parents. ».

"D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit mais ta mère a des idées étranges !".

« Mais c'est juste un peu de fatigue, je vous assure. ». Ils l'entrainent déjà vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Edward les regarde d'un air mauvais. « Vous savez, c'est rapidement insupportable le fait que l'un finisse toujours les phrases de l'autre. ».

« Si c'est toute la répartie dont tu es capable, alors le problème est bien plus grave.. ». Alors qu'ils montent dans la voiture, ses deux amis répondent. « Blablabla... tu vas nous détester un certain temps... ».

« … Mais plus tard, tu nous remercieras. ». Ben saute à plusieurs reprises sur son siège, derrière le volant. « Purée ! Je vais conduire la volvo ! Mec, faut être dépressif plus souvent ! ».

Edward, à l'arrière, son cerveau n'ayant pas eu la capacité de lutter pour la place du mort, bougonne. « Profites en car c'est la seule fois que cela arrivera. ». Le jeune homme regarde le paysage verdoyant qui défile, en se disant que quelques fois il aurait préféré que ses deux meilleurs amis soient un peu plus demeurés.

**xoxo**

La conversation avec ses parents est telle qu'Edward se l'imaginait. Embarrassante et surtout emplie d'une certaine frustration car les parents trouvent toujours une solution, qu'elle nous plaise ou non, à tout problème. Tandis que Ben et Tyler s'éclatent devant la télévision, tout en vidant le frigo des Cullen, Edward, lui, est assis face à ses parents qui semble établir un plan de campagne dont l'ordre de mission serait, récupérer Bella Swan.

Edward répond brusquement. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment pouvez vous cautionner ce que j'ai fait ? C'était cruel et malsain. ». Il se lève, prêt à retourner dans son antre. Le jeune homme étouffe dans le bureau de son père. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'enfermer dans sa chambre, loin de tout.

Son irritation monte encore d'un cran quand ses muscles protestent, affaiblis par les traitements médiocres qu'ils ont reçus ces derniers temps et la coupe est pleine au moment où Tyler et Ben se lèvent pour le rejoindre.

« Vous ne comprenez pas que je l'ai perdu ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! ».

Une fois que ses deux amis entrent dans le bureau, Esmée ferme la porte derrière eux et dit. « C'est justement là où tu te trompes mon chéri. ».

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ox Verum mendacio - La vérité n'est qu'un mensonge xo**_

_**Inspiration :Twilight de S. Meyer – Your love is your sweet lies de Hiyoshimaru Akira**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**« Le bonheur est la plus grande conquête, celle que l'on fait quand le destin nous est imposé... ». Albert Camus- Écrivain Français.**_

_Résidence de la Famille Cullen - Forks, Washington._

Alors que chacun s'installe comme il l'entend dans le bureau de Carlisle, on frappe à la porte d'entrée. Esmée bondit en s'écriant. « Juste au bon moment ! Notre atout majeur vient d'arriver ! ».

Des exclamations de joie et des salutations se font entendre et Edward n'en croit pas ses yeux quand il voit qui entre dans la pièce. Jasper et Emmett saisissent leur petit frère comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille entre leurs mains. « Salut gamin ! ». Ils sont rapidement suivis par Alice et Rosalie, petites amies respectives des deux garçons, qui l'enlacent et le câlinent comme s'il avait encore dix ans.

Alice est aussi petite, brune et pile électrique que Rosalie est grande, blonde et d'un calme olympien. Ces deux jeunes femmes sont le parfait exemple de l'expression '_les contraires s'attirent'_ car, malgré leurs différences, elles sont les meilleures amies du monde et leurs princes charmants sont exactement leurs antithèses.

Quand Edward les aperçoit, il ne peut empêcher un frisson de terreur. Cela fait pas mal d'années maintenant qu'il sert de cobaye pour les diverses expériences qui passent dans leurs esprits diaboliques.

_Nan mais Edward ! Tes cils sont tellement longs, on se doit d'essayer ce nouveau mascara sur toi... _ou pire encore_… Eddie ! Tu as des jambes parfaites, et si on te les épilait ? Merde j'avais treize ans... Vous imaginez le bad trip ?_

Une voix timide le sort de ses pensées. « Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Cullen... Merci de me recevoir... ». Edward se retourne et murmure.

« Angela ? Est-ce que Bella... ». Il a à peine le temps de réaliser que la meilleure amie de Bella est sous son toit qu'elle lui envoie son poing dans la figure. N'imaginant pas un tel traitement, Edward perd l'équilibre et sa tête cogne contre un meuble à proximité. Les derniers propos qu'il entend, avant de plonger dans l'obscurité, sont ceux de Ben qui déclare, plein d'admiration, qu'Angela, déesse vengeresse à ses heures perdues, est la femme de sa vie.

Quand il finit par refaire surface, Edward est dans son lit. Il se redresse brutalement.

« Aïe ! Ma tête ! ». Il semblerait qu'un marteau piqueur a été greffé dans son crâne. Il pose sa main sur ses tempes et constate avec plaisir qu'un verre d'eau et quelques comprimés ont été déposés à son attention sur la table de chevet. Ensuite, faisant fi du peu de courage et d'orgueil qui lui reste, il descend les escaliers pour retrouver la bande d'idiots... oui, oui sa famille est incluse dans le lot... qui doit être dans le séjour.

Une scène surréaliste l'attend. Son père discutant politique avec Jasper et Emmett qui jouent à la console, tandis que Rosalie et Tyler parlent et contemplent des voitures sur internet. Alice et Esmée semblent choisir des vêtements sur différents magasines alors que Ben et Angela chuchotent dans un coin.

_OK... Où est ce que je suis ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma famille ?_

Il tente, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. « Hum... Salut. ». Alice est la première à réagir. Elle lui saute dessus et le prend tendrement dans ses bras. Enfin comme elle peut car dorénavant, Edward est bien plus large qu'elle.

« Ahh petit prince ! Enfin réveillé ! Alice au rapport ! ». Après son salut militaire, elle lui prend le bras et l'entraine à sa suite près de la table où sont étalés tous les magazines. « Angela nous a dit ce que Bella préfère et nous avons choisi une série de tenues parfaites pour ton nouveau look. ».

« Mon nouveau look ? ».

Et c'est ainsi que durant toute la soirée, Edward passe de mains en mains, chacun alternant conseils de mode, de comportement ou autre à son attention. Quand il se retrouve une nouvelle fois devant Angela, le jeune homme ne peut empêcher une certaine appréhension envers celle qui l'a assommé quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, elle lui montre l'image délicate à laquelle il est bien plus habitué.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes que voir ma meilleure amie dans un état si dramatique ne pouvait engendrer que de la violence comme simple réponse. Je sais que cela n'a rien arrangé mais qu'est-ce que ça détend. ». Elle s'approche et le serre dans ses bras. « Puis, je n'imaginais pas que tu vivais la même souffrance de ton coté. ».

**xoxo**

Edward arrive au lycée, après quelques jours d'absence. Ses parents l'ont forcé à récupérer un peu et surtout à se remettre sur de bons rails. Rosalie et Alice se sont occupées de son look tandis que ses deux grands frères ont boosté sa confiance et lui ont rappelé qu'il n'était pas seul.

Plus sûr de lui et plus décontracté, il rejoint Ben et Tyler qui l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Mais au fil de la journée, sa confiance s'effrite peu à peu quand il voit que Bella l'ignore ouvertement. Angela lui envoie un message, indiquant que s'il veut lui parler, il doit attendre l'intercours avant la classe de Biologie. Bella traine toujours avant d'y entrer car sinon Mike Newton en profite pour exercer ses blagues salaces et sa drague lourdingue sur elle.

Il en est capable… Il a mis plusieurs années avant de pouvoir lui parler alors il peut attendre un après-midi. Non ?

Le couloir se vide peu à peu et Edward observe Bella qui fait mine de ranger son casier. Il est presque fébrile tant ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher avec toute cette attente. Quand ils se retrouvent seuls, il prend son courage à deux mains et finit par demander ouvertement. « Pourquoi agis tu ainsi Bella ? OK je reconnais que j'ai menti sur le fait que nous étions ensemble mais pourquoi ne reconnais tu pas tes sentiments à mon égard ? Tu comptes me supprimer de ta vie, comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain ? ».

Bella soupire, la tête toujours dans son casier. Son esprit est en plein dilemme. Elle s'est rongée les ongles d'inquiétude quand il n'est pas revenu en cours au point de composer à plusieurs reprises son numéro sur son téléphone portable et de passer près de chez lui en espérant l'apercevoir. Mais, le voir là, près d'elle, l'air frais et en pleine forme alors qu'elle tient à peine debout tant le stress la consume, cela inflige une nouvelle boule de colère dans son estomac.

Elle se retourne brutalement, ses livres comprimés contre sa poitrine. « C'est une question de confiance. Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi ? Tu as inventé toute cette histoire ! ».

Edward ferme son casier. « Que voulais tu que je te dise ? Tu as sauté du toit ! C'était, à mes yeux… La seule occasion que j'avais de pouvoir t'approcher. ».

Bella passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « OK Bon là… Si je me souviens bien… C'est que je voulais te rattraper… Puis j'étais surprise que tu daignes me parler alors imagines me faire une déclaration ! ». Elle lève ses mains pour montrer son effroi. « J'étais sans voix et tu me quittais et… Je me suis souvenue de ce mec sur Youtube qui… ».

Edward, les yeux écarquillés, l'interrompt. « Attends, tu as sauté du toit, tout ça pour me rattraper ! Tout ça parce qu'un malade a réussi à survivre à une telle chute ! Mais… Mais, tu sais que t'es tout aussi dingue que moi ! ».

Bella gronde quelques mots indignés mais reconnaît intérieurement qu'elle devait en tenir une sacrée couche pour faire une chose pareille. Certains souvenirs sont encore flous mais elle sait qu'elle était passionnée par ce mec-là. Edward Cullen. Ce mec qui s'est royalement foutu de sa gueule tout un week-end. Un mec qu'elle a appris à aimer et dont la Bella du passé écrivait le prénom sur le bord de ses cahiers, entouré de petits cœurs. Oui, elle était… Est… Était… Est… Oh merde… Complètement accro... Et qu'il n'y a pas une nuit où elle ne revit pas ce week-end passionné… Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à ôter ce sentiment de trahison et de méfiance qui la mine littéralement.

La jeune femme tape de son index sur le torse d'Edward, appuyant ainsi chacun de ses mots. « Je. Suis. Peut-être. Dingue… Mais… au moins je ne mens pas. J'y ai cru Edward. Et tu ne pourras jamais ôter cela. ». Edward tente de lui prendre la main et elle lui tape sans ménagement. « Ne me touches pas. ». Bella se tourne et se dirige vers les escaliers d'accès au toit, maugréant encore et encore sur le fait que ses accès de colère la font passer pour une diva. Mais passablement dérangée la diva, c'est là où est situé le problème.

Edward bégaie. « Mais tu partais dans… On va… ».

Elle souffle bruyamment. « Oh puis parles clairement ! ».

Il lui sourit. « On a cours de l'autre côté. Puis on va être en retard… C'est tout ce que je voulais dire de plus. ».

Edward comprend maintenant où voulaient en venir ses frères et leurs petites amies démoniaques. Réussir à faire en sorte que Bella réalise qu'il est fait pour elle est le seul moyen pour qu'elle abaisse la défense qu'elle a placée autour de son cœur.

**xoxo**

Angela reçoit un message de Ben sur son portable. Elle le lit discrètement.

_L & J. WC cafétéria. Maintenant !_

Elle sourit. La seconde partie du plan diabolique de la famille Cullen entre en action. « Bella ! Faut qu'on aille se chercher un petit truc à manger. Je meurs de faim ! ». Bien que cela ne soit absolument pas le genre de son amie de grignoter entre les repas, Bella acquiesce et suit Angela jusqu'à la cafétéria. Mais avant de passer les portes battantes, cette dernière dit. « Oh je dois aller aux toilettes ! ». Elle saisit le bras de son amie et la fait entrer à sa suite dans la pièce.

Angela suit, à la lettre, les instructions d'Alice. Elle parvient à faire en sorte que Bella lui raconte en détail le week-end sulfureux qu'elle a passé avec Edward, sans en venir au moment ou à la raison de leur rupture. Alors qu'elles se lavent tranquillement les mains et que Bella tente de dissimuler ses joues rosies par les détails croustillants qu'elle vient de dévoiler, deux portes s'ouvrent, faisant apparaître Jessica et Lauren. Les deux jeunes femmes ont des sourires entendus. « Bella… Bella… Bella… Je ne te savais pas si coquine dis donc ! Tu caches bien ton jeu… ». Elles se lavent aussi les mains et sortent précipitamment.

Bella pousse un gémissement de douleur. « Oh putain... Il fallait vraiment qu'elles soient là toutes les deux ! Maintenant tout le lycée va être au courant ! Je ne suis pas dans la merde ! ».

Angela passe son bras autour des épaules de son amie. « Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette rumeur n'intéressera personne. ».

Elles se regardent et explosent de rire devant le miroir. « Oh purée ! Ça va être un vrai cauchemar ! ».

Alors qu'elles sortent des toilettes, Angela hoche la tête discrètement vers Tyler qui se tient à proximité avec quelques amis.

**xoxo**

Depuis ce moment, la nouvelle de ses prouesses sexuelles a effectivement fait le tour du lycée, et Edward semble être vu sous un jour nouveau dans le regard de la gente féminine. Car depuis les déclarations de Bella dans les toilettes, le lycée de Forks semble complètement sous le charme du dernier des frères Cullen. Entre les premières années qui sont proches de l'évanouissement quand il les croise au détour d'un couloir et Lauren et Jessica qui lui collent aux basques, Edward a l'impression de n'être plus qu'un bout de steak ou un sac Prada. C'est à peine si elles ne lèchent pas leurs babines en le matant. _Alice et Rosalie n'avaient-elles pas prévu ce risque ? _Edward se renfrogne … Non elles doivent surtout se marrer en y pensant. Ces deux futures belles sœurs maléfiques !

Surtout qu'il a tout pour plaire, enfin selon Esmée mais il est rare qu'une mère dise de son enfant qu'il est laid. Beau, intelligent, riche et d'un caractère adorable, il était pourtant considérer comme intouchable auparavant comme le sont les geeks ou les mecs assez intelligents pour savoir qu'être le capitaine d'une équipe sportive ne sert à pas grand-chose après le lycée. Mais maintenant, il est le sujet de la plupart des conversations, des fantasmes nocturnes et des rêves éveillés de certaines élèves et cantinières.

Tout cela au grand désespoir de Bella. _Comment faire pour oublier quelqu'un quand il est le centre d'attraction de tout le lycée ?_

Elle le regarde alors qu'il se lève et quitte la cafétéria au grand désespoir des secondes années qui bavent et qu'en passant devant elle, il lui offre un beau sourire. Il est encore là quand elle fait tomber son livre et qu'il lui ramasse gracieusement ou quand elle renverse son yaourt et qu'il lui offre son mouchoir pour retirer le plus gros des dégâts. Mais surtout, il est là quand elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle aspire à voir son visage quand elle se réveille le matin. Edward est partout, que ce soit dans son champ de vision ou dans son esprit.

Même ses rêves sont des visions de lui.

_Elle est sur le toit du bâtiment d'art et observe une ombre située un peu plus haut… Au détour de la bibliothèque, elle se place juste dans un angle pour regarder le profil parfait d'un jeune homme plongé dans un bouquin de physique… Alors qu'elle est en plein cheerleading, elle cherche une silhouette dans les tribunes qui pourtant regarde tout sauf le terrain…_

La jeune femme ne sait pas si ce sont des fragments de sa mémoire qui lui reviennent ou si c'est son imagination qui déborde d'idées dont elle se passerait bien.

Bella se rend bien compte qu'il est imprimé là, dans un coin de son cœur et qu'il ne souhaite absolument pas en être délogé. Puis… Il y a ce truc… Cette accumulation de détails qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de noter ou de se remémorer. Tout ce qu'elle a appris à aimer en si peu de temps.

En cet instant précis, c'est l'odeur d'Edward, quand il se tient près d'elle pour lui prêter ses notes, qui lui donne envie de se taper la tête contre la table ou encore de vérifier que sa culotte supporte le choc de leurs inévitables rencontres. Il pose les feuilles près d'elle et se penche encore un peu pour lui montrer certains détails stabilotés. Le regard de Bella détaille le visage impassible du jeune homme. La longueur de ses cils, le vert intense de ses yeux, la peau satinée et légèrement rebondie de ses joues. Sa voix est du pur velours quand il dit. « J'espère que tu parviens à comprendre mon écriture… ». Il lui fait un beau sourire.

Bella est surprise et finit par regarder la fiche cartonnée. L'écriture d'Edward est sublime. Les courbes et les déliés sont d'un style classique et élégant qui laisse transparaitre son raffinement, enfin surtout comparées au griffonnage qu'elle est capable de produire. Le jeune homme semble inquiet, normal car il lui parle et elle ne répond pas. Qu'ils soient si près l'un de l'autre lui ôte toute faculté de pensée ainsi que la parole. « Hum… Bella, est ce que ça va ? ».

Elle tente de se reprendre et affiche un sourire de façade. « C'est bon merci, j'ai compris. ».

Edward se redresse brutalement, ne sachant s'il doit rester ou non auprès d'elle mais Jessica et Lauren en décident autrement et se l'accaparant une nouvelle fois pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin.

**xoxo**

Cela fait déjà dix minutes que Ben et Tyler sont partis rejoindre leur classe, tandis qu'Edward est encore en train de finir son déjeuner. Il saisit un livre avant de replacer son sac de cours sur la chaise près de lui. La cafétéria est déjà presque vide, à cette heure vu que les premiers cours de l'après-midi ont déjà commencés. La foule de midi est déjà partie et il ne reste que les personnes qui sont censées ne pas avoir cours ou qui préfèreraient y aller à reculons.

« Cullen ! ».

Il se tourne et remarque Jacob Black qui l'observe furieusement, debout près de sa table. Prenant soin d'éviter tout conflit, Edward se concentre sur son plateau et entreprend d'entamer son dessert. Mais Jacob insiste et se rapproche.

« Cullen ! ».

Edward soupire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? ». Un sentiment de suspicion lui dit que le jeune homme est au courant du ragot qui circule en ce moment.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait avoir une petite discussion. ».

Edward ouvre doucement sa bouteille d'eau. « Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. ».

La voix de Jake apparaît juste derrière lui, menaçante. « Comment tu t'y es pris ? Comment t'as réussi à convaincre Bella de baiser avec toi ? ».

Edward boit une gorgée avant de lever ses yeux au ciel. « Mon dieu Black… Cette façon de parler est révoltante. Puis, réagis, tu t'es cru dans Gossip Girl ? ».

Jacob pose brutalement le plat de sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves à proximité et attirant un peu plus l'attention sur eux. « Peut-être mais c'est la réalité. Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé hein ? ».

Rebouchant tranquillement le bouchon de sa bouteille, Edward soupire. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Jacob se poste devant lui, menaçant. « Saches que Bella est à moi. Jamais un pauvre mec comme toi n'aura ce qui m'appartient. ».

« Si tu veux marquer ton territoire, c'est sur elle que tu dois aller pisser mec alors... ». Edward se redresse et attrape son plateau. « S'il te plait, vas retrouver ta bande ou une de tes dindes... ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans le coin, mais en tout cas, fous moi la paix. ».

Le temps que Jacob comprenne où Edward veut en venir avec sa métaphore, ce dernier est déjà sorti de la cafétéria. « J'en ai pas fini avec toi Cullen ! ». Il balance son pied dans une chaise à côté de lui. Les personnes ayant assistés à la scène sourient devant le ridicule de la situation.

**xoxo**

Le plan fonctionne encore parfaitement. Angela, assise dorénavant à coté de Ben en cours, lui confirme que Bella ne cesse de se remettre en question et qu'elle se demande si elle n'a pas agi trop précipitamment en le rejetant. Surtout qu'elle est furieuse du comportement de ses soi-disant amies qui se jettent aux pieds d'Edward, sans aucun égard pour le fait qu'il soit, en quelque sorte, son ex petit ami. Ils regardent, en souriant, Bella qui semble prête à liquider la première fille qui tentera une quelconque approche vers elle, ne serait-ce que pour lui emprunter sa gomme.

Refusant de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ces sorcières qui ne pensent qu'à mater, voire à coucher avec celui qui hante ses rêves la nuit et ses pensées le jour, Bella saute son heure de cheerleading pour patienter dans la salle de biologie, où elle est censée avoir cours tout l'après-midi. Elle comprend son erreur dès le moment où elle entre dans la salle, accueillie par Monsieur Banner et… Edward.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, parvenant à éviter tout contact avec lui et à la demande de Monsieur Banner, Bella est au secrétariat, faisant un nombre incalculable de photocopies. Elle entasse les feuilles de cours demandées dans un petit bac. Bercée par le ronronnement et engourdie par la chaleur émise par la machine, la jeune femme sursaute quand quelqu'un la rejoint. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, elle sait que c'est lui. Elle inhale prudemment et soupire de contentement. Son odeur la captive toujours autant.

Une fois qu'elle prend le courage de sortir de la réserve, Edward lui barre la route, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Bella s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui demander poliment de bouger. Une certaine tension s'installe rapidement. La jeune femme sent directement des picotements dans son bas ventre quand ils croisent leurs regards. Le silence n'est jamais rompu, même leurs respirations semblent être atténuées.

La peau de Bella rougit quand elle se rend compte que le regard d'Edward est posé sur la base de son cou. Il reconnaît les initiales brodées sur le col de la chemise qu'elle porte. _EAC_. Celle-ci lui appartient. Il sourit devant l'opportunité. « C'est ma chemise que tu portes ? ».

Bella tente la défiance, même si elle sait que sa voix risque de la trahir. « Et alors ? Tu veux peut être la récupérer ? ».

Il lève un sourcil, qu'elle peut aisément interpréter comme '_ne me tentes pas'_. Mais il se contente de dire. « Tes boutons sont défaits et ta cravate menace de se barrer. ».

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Seul ce mec parfaitement parfait peut se soucier du côté impeccable de son uniforme. Sa voix se fait sarcastique. « Désolée. Est-ce que si je m'arrange, tu me laisseras passer ? ». Sans même attendre une réponse, elle porte ses mains vers les boutons, prête à tout pour éviter de céder à la tentation de le toucher.

Edward avance rapidement de quelques pas. « Je n'ai rien dit de tel. ». Il pose sa main pour stopper ses mouvements et délie doucement la cravate. Le souffle de Bella se perd et elle reste figée, presque en apnée, quand deux doigts touchent délicatement la peau exposée entre les pans de la chemise. Pour une fois, elle ne porte pas un de ses t-shirts en dessous. Il trace lentement de petites arabesques et Bella détourne le regard pour éviter d'y penser.

Peine perdue…

Les doigts d'Edward écrient de douces mais brulantes figures et prennent confiance à mesure qu'ils découvrent ce qui se cache sous le tissu. Maintenant, les oreilles de Bella bourdonnent sous l'afflux sanguin. Le fait qu'elle le désire plus que tout, qu'ils sont complètement seuls et surtout qu'il l'a clairement suivie, attisent un peu plus son envie de contact.

Elle demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Edward ? ». Le jeune homme continue son manège dans son cou et répond. « Banner m'a dit de venir t'aider. Honte à moi de désobéir à un ordre. ». Ses doigts frôlent paresseusement la peau de la jeune femme qui tente encore de réprimer un frisson. Il murmure à son oreille. « En fait, je préfère quand elle est ouverte. ».

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent par de tels propos anodins et pourtant si suavement prononcés. Elle sent encore le sang qui lui monte aux joues. On peut dire qu'elle n'a aucun problème de circulation vu comme son sang enflamme sa peau à la moindre occasion. Sa respiration s'accélère et devient plus intense, soulevant et abaissant sa poitrine juste sous les yeux d'Edward. Son regard émeraude se posent dessus un moment et ses doigts suivent son tracé, ouvrant les boutons nacrés délicatement. Il sourit, de ce sourire en coin qui exprime malice et insolence et qui rend humide la petite culotte de Bella dès qu'elle l'aperçoit. Elle lève et fait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure impeccable d'Edward dont la tête, comme un félin, suit le mouvement de sa main. Il ronronne presque en murmurant. « Ma Bella… ».

La chemise est ouverte, laissant apparaître la poitrine voluptueuse prise dans la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il se penche et entreprend d'effleurer le tissu, posant de chastes baisers de l'épaule dénudée jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Bella agrippe la cravate d'Edward, la desserrant au passage, comme si elle était la seule chose qui la maintienne debout.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours. Sachant qu'ils sont attendus, Edward se redresse brutalement et dit. « Cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi…. J'aime l'idée qu'une partie de moi... Dépêchons nous, sinon on va être en retard. ». Edward attrape le bac contenant toutes les feuilles à rapporter en cours et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme est déjà parti.

Bella reste appuyée contre le mur, priant son cœur de cesser la chamade qu'il fait dans sa poitrine. Refermant correctement sa chemise, elle grommelle. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? ».

Quand elle revient dans la salle remplie d'élèves, Monsieur Banner s'empresse de la remercier et l'invite à aller s'asseoir. Un bref coup d'œil et Bella repère tout de suite Edward, tranquillement installé à sa place, avec Jessica et Lauren qui babillent autour de lui. Il lève un sourcil vers elle, qu'elle s'empresse d'ignorer et, c'est avec les joues rouges qu'elle se dépêche de prendre place auprès d'Angela.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, Edward se demande s'il a bien fait de filer du cours de sciences sans demander son reste la veille. Déjà qu'il a failli tout gâcher dans la réserve et à son retour, sous l'œil intrigué de Monsieur Banner, devant ses cheveux en bataille, sa cravate de travers et ses pommettes roses.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, avançant tranquillement dans le couloir, il assiste, cette fois en tant que spectateur, à une nouvelle scène de jalousie de la part de Jacob.

_Mon dieu quel Sarah Bernhardt celui-là ! Il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire…_

Bella ferme violemment la porte métallique de son casier. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle est jolie, emplie de colère, dans sa tenue légèrement punkifiée comme la décrit si bien Alice. Son soupir permet au jeune homme de revenir sur Terre.

La voix rauque de Jake résonne dans le hall. « Alors ? Tu t'es vraiment tapée ce Cullen ? Depuis le temps que tu bavais dessus, tu dois être satisfaite. Ce con n'a rien voulu dire quand je lui ai demandé. ».

La tête de la jeune femme se tourne pour répondre aux idioties clamées par son pseudo ex petit ami, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. _Il__s se sont parlé ?_

Techniquement cette accusation est véridique, bien qu'elle soit annoncée aussi vulgairement, c'est vrai. Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de l'apprendre non plus. Edward sourit en voyant son visage surpris remplacé par un regard vague, qui ne fait que confirmer ce que le lourdaud a dit.

Ce dernier continue à l'accuser. « Mais, putain à quoi tu pensais Bella ?... Cullen ? Est-ce que tu es devenu dingue ? ».

Bella regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte que tout le monde tient une oreille attentive à leur conversation. Elle le saisit par le bras pour tenter de le calmer un peu. « Bon, c'est arrivé OK ? Pas besoin d'en faire une maladie. Puis, ce n'était que le temps d'un week-end alors on en parle plus d'accord ? ».

Jacob se laisse entrainer un peu plus loin mais ne baisse pas le ton pour autant. « Alors, Tu veux me faire croire que c'est un accident ? Je ne te pensais pas capable de coucher avec n'importe qui. ».

Bella lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout carrément de la charité là non ? Jessica ? Lauren ? Victoria ? ça te dit quelque chose ou peut être sont-elles tombées sur toi par pur hasard et en plus oh coïncidence, vous étiez nus ? ». La main qu'elle pose sur sa hanche accentue son dédain.

C'est à ce moment qu'un « Oooooh ! » collectif se fait entendre dans le couloir. Il balbutie des propos incompréhensibles.

« T'es vraiment un con Jake. ». Angela s'approche de Bella voulant l'emmener loin de ce crétin phénoménal.

Jacob se rend compte que cette discussion n'est plus en sa faveur mais il continue. « Alors s'il n'y a rien entre vous, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te faisait de l'œil durant le cours de bio, hein ? ». Bella hausse les épaules. Elle-même ne sait pas pourquoi. Surtout qu'il a été beaucoup plus loin que le simple fait de la regarder. Il l'a chauffée aussi et plutôt deux fois qu'une. « Vous passez votre temps à vous reluquer… Tu t'attends à quoi avec cette histoire ? Tu crois qu'il pourra te sortir de ce bled ? Tu es pleine d'illusions Bella. Il s'est servi de toi et je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais eu d'autre intention que de te baiser. ».

Bella tourne son regard doré vers celui qu'elle considérait, jusque depuis peu, comme son meilleur ami. « Je sais déjà tout cela Jake. Mon histoire avec lui est… terminée. Tout comme la nôtre, tu te souviens ? ».

Angela intervient. « N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui a rompu. Alors qu'Edward tient clairement à toi donc, c'est loin d'être terminé. ».

Bella la regarde, étonnée que sa meilleure amie prenne parti pour Edward. Elle balbutie. « Ah... Euh… Mmm... Ange… Angela ! Tu sais que c'est compliqué. ».

Son amie lui tapote doucement l'épaule, avec bienveillance, et sourit. « Avec toi Bella, ça l'est toujours. Alors qu'il suffit de te laisser porter. ». Elle l'entraine encore plus loin lui disant qu'en plus, ça serait l'occasion pour qu'Angela puisse se rapprocher de Ben. Alors que sa meilleure amie continue à palabrer sur le pote d'Edward, Bella lui demande.

« Est ce que tu es vraiment prête à sortir avec un mec qui va dans des conventions Starwars ? »

Angela éclate de rire. « Ma chérie, le bonheur est tellement dur à trouver alors oui, je suis prête à porter un costume de Leia si c'est ce qui le fait fantasmer et me donne une chance de grimper aux rideaux. ».

Jacob reste immobile et soucieux un instant, frustré d'être interrompu par cette scène d'amitié, qui n'arrange en rien ses affaires. Il les rejoint en courant et demande. « Alors qu'est ce qui te retient de sortir avec moi ? ».

Bella et Angela le regardent comme si la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus. Bella grommelle. « Sérieusement ? ». Avant même qu'il ne réponde, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigent vers la cafétéria.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son plateau en main, Bella sourit devant le réconfort que va lui apporter son repas et les blagues de sa meilleure amie. Mais, cela ne dure qu'un instant quand Jacob la rejoint. Angela soupire. « Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais… ».

Il se tient tout près d'elles, les bras croisés. « Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. ». Le corps de Bella est parcouru par des frissons de dégout quand elle remarque qu'il la mate ouvertement. « Tu fais toujours ta prude avec moi et là, j'apprends que tu as passé un week-end à baiser avec cet intello de merde. ». Bella soupire, se promettant intérieurement de faire payer les deux vipères maquerelles que peuvent être Jessica et Lauren.

Angela l'entraine à la table où toute la bande des sportifs du lycée tient ses quartiers, prétextant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se retrouver seule avec Jake qui continue de les suivre, déclarant son mécontentement à qui veut l'entendre. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme nous Bella. Alors, arrêtes de perdre ton temps. ».

Angela s'énerve. « Où veux-tu en venir Jake ? C'est juste que tu n'imaginais pas le jour où Bella finirait enfin par prendre le courage de te jeter ! ».

Mike qui se tenait tranquille jusque-là ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Et il semblerait que Cullen soit bien meilleur que toi dans bien des domaines. ».

Victoria pose son pot de yaourt vide sur son plateau et susurre. « Moi, je le testerais bien ce mec. Les intellos ça m'excite. ». Une petite voix dit qu'un rien l'excite de toutes les façons et toute la table se met à rire. Sa voix trainante ajoute. « Pas faux ! ». Elle tourne ses cheveux flamboyants vers la table des geeks, d'où elle mate assez ouvertement Tyler.

Se faire engueuler par la fille du pasteur Weber est assez incroyable pour que Jake reste bouche bée, mais qu'en plus Mike et Victoria en rajoutent une couche est carrément phénoménal. Le reste des élèves présents dans la cafétéria pousse un « Ooooh ! » général avant que Jack ne jette un dernier regard en direction de leur table quand il passe furieusement la porte.

Bella n'est pas sûre mais elle a cru voir un sourire machiavélique inscrit sur le visage de son amie alors que Jacob s'en allait. Il semblerait que la tension sexuelle entre Angie et ce Ben provoque des envies de violence dans les hormones de sa meilleure amie. La plupart des regards sont tournés vers leur table et elle soupire à l'idée que la moitié du bahut sera au courant de leur altercation avec le crétin d'ici la fin de l'après-midi. En espérant que cela n'arrive point aux oreilles d'Edward, on peut toujours rêver, elle entame enfin son sandwich.

**xoxo**

Edward ne sait plus quoi faire. Il n'a pas vu ou même entraperçu Bella depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ces derniers temps, elle lui parlait presque amicalement mais là il semble qu'elle fait tout pour l'éviter.

Il la voit enfin, de l'autre côté de la salle informatique, en train de parler avec Mike. Sa chemise est ouverte, montrant un t-shirt qui indique que '_Jesus Give Me The D.I.S.C.O. Fever !_' à ceux qui prennent le temps de déchiffrer les caractères sur sa poitrine. Ce que Mike fait avidement.

Edward ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir cette douleur diffuse dans son corps qui montre clairement des signes de manque. L'envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau douce et veloutée, d'entendre son miaulement quand il la… OK stop, rien que d'y penser, ça provoque une réaction physique qui va rapidement être évidente s'il continue son délire. Mais, cette émotion est instantanément remplacée par de la colère quand Mike se permet de poser sa main au bas du dos de l'élue de son cœur.

Il détourne son regard. Posant son sac près de la chaise qui lui est désignée, il se déteste de réagir ainsi. Ressentir une telle jalousie alors qu'il n'est point en couple avec elle est carrément absurde. Edward finit par se reprendre et s'assoit lourdement. Le temps qu'il retire ses affaires de son sac, il est surpris quand la jeune femme concernée se tient devant lui à siroter une boisson. Il essaie de rester neutre au possible. « Isabella ? ».

Elle reste silencieuse un moment, son front se plissant, ce qui indique qu'elle n'est pas contente avant de répondre. « Cullen. ». Sa bouche libère la paille qu'elle maintenait et sa main repose la canette sur la table d'à côté. Son mouvement envoie des ondes parfumées aux narines du jeune homme qui ne perd aucun de ses gestes. L'envie de tirer doucement sur une des boucles brunes qui rebondissent doucement sur sa poitrine se fait sentir mais il se retient.

Il murmure. « Excuses moi… Bella. ».

Elle reste encore à le regarder. « Je ne pensais pas avoir encore la possibilité d'être à coté de toi en cours… avec toutes ces filles qui te collent. ».

Edward ne comprend comment il doit interpréter ce qu'elle vient de dire. Est ce qu'elle aimerait avoir l'opportunité d'être près de lui ou est-ce juste un commentaire poli ?

Il préfère rester neutre. « Vu que je suis censé aider qui a besoin d'assistance, il est vrai qu'on me sollicite souvent. Bien que j'aspire à ce qu'on me dérange moins pour des futilités. ». Edward se taperait bien la tête avec le clavier tant son commentaire est pompeux.

Bella sourit. « Bien sûr. ». Est-ce là ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? qu'il ne le fait pas par choix mais par obligation. Tentant de continuer sur le peu de conversation qu'elle lui offre, il demande. « Est ce que tu m'évites ? ». Son visage reste un rien souriant pour essayer de ne pas la brusquer ou la mettre mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme semble hésiter un moment avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Non… Enfin, pas vraiment. ». Elle semble vouloir dire autre chose mais change d'avis. Bella reprend de l'élan mais s'interrompt une nouvelle fois.

Toute tentative est ensuite avortée car le cours commence sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le temps de parler à son voisin de table et seuls quelques frôlements de genoux d'Edward, qui semblent plus fait par inadvertance qu'autre chose, affolent Bella. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, ils rangent leurs affaires tranquillement. Bella regarde Edward avec insistance, toujours prête à lui dire quelque chose qui ne franchit pas les limites de sa bouche. Quand ils se lèvent, Edward fait un pas vers elle et place une boucle rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il ne peut s'en empêcher, son corps réclame un minimum de contact pour subsister. Ne serait-ce que sentir la chaleur corporelle de sa joue rose, sous ses doigts. Il dit doucement avant de partir. « Ce que tu peux être jolie Bella. ».

Le bruit sourd du sac qui tombe des mains de Bella, et son air perdu appuient le fait qu'Edward est ravi de ce moment. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'ils doivent absolument être ensemble si elle veut continuer à vivre normalement. Au moins, lui il le sait déjà.

Ben le rejoint dans le couloir emplit d'élèves et lui raconte ensuite les événements de la pause déjeuner dont l'altercation entre Bella et Jake à la cafétéria. Il comprend ainsi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était un peu craintive de le retrouver par la suite. Ben rit. « Il fallait surtout voir Mike et Victoria qui criaient à qui veut l'entendre que t'es un bon coup ! ».

Quand Tyler arrive, celui-ci tape dans le dos de son ami en s'écriant. « Alors comme ça tu t'es fait griller en pleine action avec Mike ? ».

Même si souvent les rumeurs sont déformées quand elles font le tour du lycée, celle-ci lui fait froid dans le dos au point qu'Edward émet un bruit proche de l'étranglement. « NON ! J'ai rien contre ce type, à part le fait que ce soit un gros con mais... C'est glauque tout de même. Purée, ça vire au n'importe quoi. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain midi, Edward mange tranquillement un sandwich que la dame de cantine lui a gracieusement offert... _Mon dieu ! Est-ce un clin d'œil appuyé qu'elle vient de lui lancer ?_

Il regarde sa montre et file sans demander son reste. Edward lève la tête, contemplant tous les escaliers qu'il doit grimper mais il sait qu'elle doit être là, de préférence du côté où elle peut voir l'étendue de la forêt. En ouvrant doucement la porte menant au toit, Edward se dit qu'il ferait bien une sieste. Son sommeil est assez léger pour qu'il n'ait peur de la rater.

Mais effectivement, Bella est déjà installée. Une salade à peine entamée, un gobelet de café fumant et un livre lui tiennent compagnie. Edward ne sait que faire. Mais, plus il se rapproche et plus son instinct lui dicte sa conduite. Les faibles rayons de soleil éclairent doucement la peau de la jeune femme et Edward se dit qu'il n'a rien vu de plus beau et fragile à la fois. Cette image restera gravée en lui comme toutes les autres qu'il a déjà collectés.

Il finit par s'asseoir, par terre, juste à côté d'elle, sans réellement la toucher. Bella sursaute en se rendant compte de sa présence. Bien que ses joues la trahissent, jamais elle n'admettra la poussée d'adrénaline que son corps produit dès qu'ils entrent en contact. Purée qui essaie-t-elle de leurrer ? C'est plutôt dès qu'il est dans la même pièce.

Edward dit tranquillement. « Ne t'enfuis pas. S'il te plait. On peut simplement… Discuter ? ». Il se tient si près d'elle qu'il n'a qu'à se pencher à peine pour effleurer son oreille. Elle frissonne.

Bella peut se lever. Elle peut même partir ou pire, le repousser. Mais une lueur d'espoir jaillit quand il réalise qu'elle ne bouge pas. Est-ce qu'il doit tenter quelque chose ? Être courageux et l'embrasser ? Ou ne rien faire et profiter de sa présence et du temps qu'elle lui accorde ?

Sans même la regarder, Edward dit. « Tu es la fille la plus intéressante qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. ». Sa tête se tourne légèrement vers la jeune femme. « Tu es la seule qui ai réussi à attirer mon attention. ». Edward approche fébrilement sa main de celle de Bella. Il lui caresse le bout des doigts avant de remonter jusqu'au poignet, au coude, à l'épaule. Elle ferme les yeux quand sa main parvient jusqu'à la base de son cou et que son bras frôle la pointe de ses seins au travers du tissu de son uniforme.

Edward pousse un soupir, ayant retenu sa respiration alors qu'elle halète presque. Le contact est assez intense pour qu'elle semble fondre contre lui. Bella est heureuse d'être assise par terre car sinon elle serait tombée, ses genoux lâchant sous les sensations. Un bras est glissé sous sa taille et le jeune homme la soulève d'un geste, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Mais, encore une fois, ils sont interrompus par la sonnerie signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner.

Leur bulle éclate. Edward pose doucement Bella sur le côté et attrape le livre qu'elle lisait un peu plus tôt. Lisant le titre, il se permet un commentaire. « Niveau orgueil, on peut dire que tu en connais un rayon, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Bennett. ». La jeune femme ouvre la bouche, horrifiée par cet affront tellement véridique.

Edward se redresse, époussette ses vêtements pourtant impeccables et lui tend la main. Malgré son propos peu élogieux, Bella accepte l'aide qu'il lui offre et pousse un gémissement de surprise quand il la plaque une nouvelle fois contre lui. Passant une main ferme dans les longues boucles soyeuses, il attire son visage. « Est-ce parce que tu me désires autant que j'ai envie de toi ? ».

Comme précédemment, il la laisse plantée là, espérant qu'elle arrive à s'en remettre avant la tombée de la nuit.

**xoxo**

Cela fait vingt bonnes minutes que les cours sont terminés et Bella souhaitait juste déjeuner tranquillement. Depuis leur rencontre sur le toit et la nuit d'insomnie qui a suivie, Bella est sur les nerfs. Elle est irritable au point que tout lui tape sur le système. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Jake et surtout Edward Cullen vu qu'il est la cause de tous ces tracas.

Jake mange bruyamment, ne voulant pas lui laisser un minimum de quiétude. Quand elle lui demande de faire l'effort de mâcher la bouche close, il lui répond. « Putain Bella ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ? ».

_Pourquoi les mecs se trouvent toujours malin à dire des choses aussi stupides ? il a autant de tact qu'un chameau._

Bella lui retourne un regard glacial, le ton de sa voix l'est tout autant. « Dégages Jack si tu as fini ton déjeuner. Surtout que je risque, comme d'habitude de dire des choses que je ne vais pas forcément regretter. ».

Même Lauren dit. « Nan franchement Jake… Une blague sur les règles ? Tu crois qu'on est au collège ? ».

Jacob marmonne grassement et observe Bella qui se masse les tempes, tentant d'évacuer le stress et la fatigue. Quand une nouvelle vague d'élèves déferle dans la cafétéria alors que d'autres sortent pour profiter du temps libre qu'il reste, ses yeux dorés partent directement à la recherche de l'élu de son cœur.

Au moment où leurs regards se croisent et qu'il lui offre un petit hochement de tête, une nouvelle vague de chaleur se diffuse dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle gigote sur sa chaise, ne comprenant pourquoi elle ne cesse d'être dans tous ses états dès qu'il est là.

Jacob, qui n'a perdu aucune miette de l'échange, s'en rend compte et s'indigne. « C'est quoi ce bordel Bella ? On peut savoir pourquoi ma petite amie est en train de flirter avec ce putain de Cullen ? ».

Le silence soudain de la grande salle fait que la voix de Bella porte plus que d'habitude. « Ça fait plus d'un mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble Jake ! il est temps de faire ton deuil et de me foutre la paix ! ». Elle semble si furieuse que tout le monde est choqué de voir la si gentille Bella Swan dans cet état. Ils se tiennent debout, l'un en face de l'autre.

Jacob se met à rire. « Comment ça ? Faire mon deuil ? ».

Bella soupire. « Oui Jake. C'est vraiment fini. ». L'ex petit ami franchit l'espace qui les sépare pour la saisir par les épaules. Menaçant, il indique aux personnes attablées à côté d'eux de ne pas bouger. Angela récupère rapidement son téléphone pour avertir Ben.

Jacob secoue Bella de plus en plus violemment. « Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Hein ? Pour ce connard en plus ? ».

Maintenant, personne ne s'intéresse plus à son déjeuner, les enseignants lèvent la tête, ainsi que certains élèves quand ils se rendent compte que la situation est sur le point de dégénérer.

Jake est tellement porté par sa colère qu'il ne se rend même plus compte de ses actes. Il pousse Bella sans ménagement et c'est une table qui la retient. Il gronde. « Mais je t'aime Bella ! Tu ne peux pas me faire un coup pareil ! On est ensemble depuis tout petit… ».

Bella soupire tristement. « Je suis désolée Jake, mais tu es comme un frère pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami. ».

Il lui saisit le menton et dit sombrement. « C'est toujours à cause de ce Cullen. Dès le premier jour… Dès le début, tu… Je lui ai pété le bras lors des sélections pour éviter qu'il soit avec nous. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Ces regards que tu as pour lui. Depuis le début… ». Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. ».

Des larmes de colère montent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle réalise que l'accident dont parlait Edward et qui a failli lui couter cher est, en quelque sorte, de sa faute.

Les portes battantes de la cafétéria s'ouvrent brutalement. Angela profite de ce moment pour entrainer son amie un peu plus loin, mais Jake s'en rend compte et s'approche d'elles menaçant. Edward et Ben accourent et s'interposent entre eux. Ben se recule pour vérifier l'état des filles alors qu'Edward surveille Jacob, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais. « Qu'est ce qui te prends Black ? ».

Monsieur Banner, de surveillance de cantine ce jour-là, arrive auprès du groupe. Il observe d'abord Jacob, qui rouge de colère se retient de frapper la première chose qui passerait à sa portée... Généralement un première année. Puis, il porte son attention sur Bella. Son élève favorite, après le jeune Cullen bien entendu, s'est déjà calmée et rougit devant l'attraction qu'à provoquer leur scène. Il finit par dire. « Ça suffit maintenant. Tout le monde se calme. ».

Mais Jake saisit encore Bella et gronde. « Non ! Pas tant que je l'aurais décidé. ».

C'est à ce moment que la limite de Bella est atteinte. Elle se rapproche de lui et le gifle rudement. Une marque rouge apparaît directement sur sa joue. « Qui es-tu pour décider de ce genre de chose, Jacob Black ? Reviens sur Terre ! ».

Se tenant la joue, il recule de quelques pas. La réalité de la situation lui tombe lourdement sur les épaules quand Bella claque les portes de la cafétéria avec Angela sur ses talons. Monsieur Banner le pointe du doigt. « Un peu de détention vous fera le plus grand bien. Venez. ».

Ben récupère les affaires des filles laissées sur la table et donne un coup dans l'épaule d'Edward. « Allez viens. On va les retrouver. ». Ils retrouvent Angela, à l'entrée du parking, d'où elle leur apprend que Bella est rentrée chez elle et qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Edward hoche la tête et saisit son téléphone portable. Il est temps que sa mère entre en scène.

**xoxo**

_**Merci à Dex pour sa relecture et son soutien moral.**_

_**Le chap final est déjà presque prêt ! il sera publié la semaine prochaine !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! j'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ox Verum mendacio - La vérité n'est qu'un mensonge xo**_

_**Inspiration : Twilight de S. Meyer – Your love is your sweet lies de Hiyoshimaru Akira**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**« Faites connaître vos décisions, jamais vos raisons. Une décision peut être bonne alors que vos raisons seront certainement mauvaises... ». Murray - Écrivain Anglais du XVIIIe S.**_

En rentrant chez elle dans l'après-midi, alors que Bella ne pense qu'à prendre un bain et se couper du reste du monde avec un bon livre, Charlie lui annonce qu'ils sont invités à diner le soir même, chez les Cullen.

Bella se demande comment elle va réussir à survivre à cette soirée. Elle se repose donc un peu avant de se préparer, la mort dans l'âme. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se tient devant la porte des Cullen avec son père. Ils sont accueillis à bras ouverts par Carlisle et Esmée. Ils dinent dans une bonne ambiance, et la jeune femme ressent l'intensité du regard d'Edward tout au long de la soirée. Alors qu'un somptueux festin est servi sur la grande table, le jeune homme picore ce qu'il y a dans son assiette.

Un téléphone sonne. Celui d'Edward. Il regarde l'écran, s'excuse et s'empresse de quitter la pièce pour répondre. Son air soucieux ne passe pas inaperçu auprès des différents convives.

Alors que leurs parents discutent tranquillement, Bella jette des coups d'œil inquiets vers la porte par lequel Edward est parti. C'est un peu pale, qu'elle demande à Esmée si elle peut aller se rafraichir un peu. Celle-ci lui indique de faire comme chez elle et de monter à l'étage puis qu'elle en profite pour dire à son fils de redescendre. La jeune femme la remercie et monte le grand escalier. Ses pas la conduisent directement dans la chambre d'Edward. Plongée dans l'obscurité, la pièce semble vide. Elle entre tout de même.

Collant son front contre la baie vitrée, Bella laisse échapper un profond soupir. Un mouvement se fait entendre au niveau du lit et, elle le ressent avant même que son cerveau ne réalise qu'il était là depuis le début. La voix du jeune homme est profonde quand il l'interpelle doucement. « Bella ? ». Elle se redresse et fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Edward se lève et avance derrière elle. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi résistes-tu ? ».

Bella ne sait comment répondre. Le jeune homme se rapproche et passe sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. « Tu rends les choses tellement difficiles. ».

Elle se souvient qu'Angela ne cesse de lui répéter cette phrase. « Je ne le voulais pas. Je tente vraiment de comprendre ce qui arrive. ».

Il pose sa main à plat contre la vitre avant de la toucher doucement. « Ne mens pas. Tu sais très bien ce que tu fais. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Il faut arrêter de prétendre le contraire et d'agir comme si tu m'appréciais. ».

Bella repose son front sur la vitre. « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Edward. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Tu m'attires tant et pourtant je sens que je vais souffrir si je… si on… Et si Jake avait raison ? Et si ce que je crois être vrai… ». Elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Edward se tient si près que la jeune femme pourrait voir les ondes de chaleur qu'il diffuse. Elle passe son poids d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise devant une telle proximité. « La Bella que j'étais avant, t'admirait énormément. ».

Edward se penche vers elle. « Et maintenant ? Que veux-tu Bella ? J'ai voulu gouter au paradis que tu m'offrais et ma plus grande peur était que tu te réveilles un matin sans que tu te souviennes de moi. ».

Elle sent son souffle sur ses lèvres, qu'elle humecte du bout de sa langue. Il est si près d'elle et pourtant il semble refuser de la toucher. « Pourquoi as-tu dit la vérité alors ? ».

Les mèches bronze lui chatouillent le creux de son cou quand il repose sa tête dessus. « Comment ne pas être honnête avec la fille que j'aime ? ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. ». Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent, elle est choquée par ses mots et terrifiée par l'idée de faire une erreur. Mais il continue encore. « Je n'arrive plus à vivre normalement. Je ne dors quasiment plus… Je n'ai plus d'appétit tant je doute du sort que tu me réserves. ».

La suite n'est qu'une succession de déjà vu surtout quand Edward lui dit. « Je te propose quelque chose. « Laisse-moi juste… Ce soir… Que je puisse t'embrasser et si tu ne ressens rien alors… Alors je te laisserais tranquille et chacun mènera sa vie de son côté. ».

Bella semble réfléchir puis finit par dire. « Ainsi, nous saurons où nous en sommes mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable. ».

Il lui tend une main et glisse l'autre autour de la taille de la jeune femme. « Tu y arriveras. ». Quand Bella se rapproche de lui, son désir est presque palpable au point qu'elle est obligée de s'appuyer contre lui pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Des questions lui trottent dans la tête. Est ce qu'elle arrivera à se contenter d'un simple baiser alors que son corps réclame tellement plus ? Ou encore serait-ce si mal qu'elle lui laisse une chance ?

Edward garde sa petite main dans la sienne. Bella ne dit rien et évite son regard. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'elle cède, il finit par se pencher et embrasse son poignet. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Le jeune homme ressent aisément le frisson qui parcoure la peau de Bella.

Le baiser qu'il lui offre est tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Celle-ci soupire profondément, tant les mots '_Je t'aime Edward'_ veulent dépasser ses lèvres. Lui accorder sa confiance et vivre pleinement le temps qu'il lui offrira, est-ce une si mauvaise idée ?

Edward l'attire avec lui, vers le lit. Il l'embrasse toujours aussi passionnément et s'assoit. Bella baisse la tête et l'observe. Son regard émeraude est brulant quand il passe ses mains sous la jupe plissée et qu'il lui embrasse le ventre, les cuisses et qu'il repousse sa culotte pour passer doucement sa langue sur son sexe. Bella perd directement son souffle et ses yeux se ferment. Appliqué à sa tâche, Edward suce et lèche la peau humide offerte à lui tandis qu'elle cherche à prendre appui sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de jouir, il s'interrompt et lui mord doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse.

C'est criminel de la laisser dans un tel état. Bella imagine parfaitement une corde, retenue uniquement par quelques fils, prête à céder à la pression exercée de chaque côté. Elle gronde en lui relevant la tête. « Ne sois pas si cruel. ».

Edward sourit, et même dans l'obscurité elle voit ou imagine son sourire en coin. Il dit doucement. « Comprends-tu ce que je vis depuis un mois ? ». Il effleure sa peau et le duvet qui l'en recouvre se soulève, pris par un nouveau frisson. « Etre dans les limbes… Entre le paradis à tes cotés et l'enfer de ma solitude. ». Il retire rapidement son pantalon et son boxer avant de l'attraper par les hanches.

Bella tombe lourdement au-dessus de lui et Edward la guide directement sur son sexe. Ce qui reste des ongles rongés de la jeune femme pénètre profondément la chair de ses épaules car il lui impose un rythme plus que soutenu auquel Bella répond allégrement. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pourra plus contredire Jake, s'il lui repose la question car là, en ce moment précis, ce qu'il partage avec celle qu'il aime est tout simplement une baise phénoménale. Sans le savoir, Bella pense la même chose. _Ils feront l'amour plus tard…_ Est ce qu'elle vient de penser qu'ils remettront ça ?... _Peu importe… pour l'instant…_ Tout ce qu'elle désire est qu'Edward soit en elle. Profondément unis. Intensément liés…. Et quoi de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air bien chaude et lascive pour cela ?

Un moment plus tard, vu qu'aucun des deux ne sait depuis combien de temps ils sont allongés sur le lit, désespérant de retrouver leur souffle, Edward propose qu'ils se rendent présentables car les '_adultes_' ont dû remarqué leur absence. Bella sourit et accepte, sans montrer qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour rester dans cette chambre.

Elle dit plus sérieusement. « Il me faut un peu plus de temps Edward. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Je sais que… ».

Mais, c'est à cet instant que la voix d'Esmée se fait entendre dans le couloir. « Alors, ici, sont situées les chambres de mes fils… ». Elle parle assez fort pour être entendue dans toute la maison, signe qu'elle doit surement arriver avec le père de la jeune femme qu'Edward vient de violenter plaisamment.

La conclusion pénètre rapidement son esprit. _Une fille unique dont il ôte la vertu… Un père qui représente la loi et armé jusqu'aux dents… Sa vie tient, subitement, à peu de chose._

Les yeux terrifiés de Bella confirment ses doutes. Il doit agir vite. Montrant la salle de bains à la jeune femme, Edward l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de saisir ses vêtements et de filer par la fenêtre.

Il maudit le fait d'être aussi intelligent mais de se retrouver, tout de même, devant une telle situation avant de sauter. Une grande chance, et un buisson taillé à l'anglaise font qu'il ne se rompt pas le cou en retombant lourdement. Ses muscles étaient déjà endoloris par l'activité précédente avec Bella, lui montrent leur mécontentement avec une vilaine crampe mais il parvient à rejoindre la baie vitrée menant à la cuisine.

Carlisle qui rangeait tranquillement la vaisselle dans la machine appropriée, paraît à peine surpris de voir son fils arriver par le jardin. « Tiens puisque tu es là, lance les expressos… Puis s'il te plait, fais quelque chose pour ton t-shirt. Il est à l'envers. ».

Bella entre dans la salle de bains et reste pétrifiée. Sur le miroir, l'inscription qu'elle a fait au rouge à lèvres y est encore. _'Je t'aime Edward !'_. Bella regarde autour d'elle et il est évident que la salle de bains est régulièrement nettoyée. Donc, Edward laisse délibérément les mots écrits par la jeune femme ce fameux week-end.

Elle passe de l'eau sur son visage, essayant d'atténuer le fait qu'elle soit rouge de plaisir et de passion. Quand elle entend la voix de son père, elle sort de la petite pièce et fait mine d'être surprise. Charlie reste soupçonneux, prêt à surprendre le jeune Cullen mais celui-ci apparaît en bas des escaliers annonçant que le café est servi.

Quand Esmée, Charlie et Bella finissent par descendre, ils arrivent dans le séjour où Edward discute tranquillement avec son père. Le cœur de Bella bat à tout rompre mais son père, malgré le soupçon clairement inscrit sur son visage, ne dit rien. Elle l'entend déjà dire : _On n'accuse pas sans preuve tangible !_

La soirée se passe encore merveilleusement bien jusqu'au moment où Charlie décide qu'il est temps pour lui et sa fille de rentrer. Ils se saluent poliment et Esmée fait promettre à Bella de lui rendre prochainement visite. Edward attire Bella contre lui et elle a juste le temps de lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle réfléchisse encore un peu avant de lui donner une réponse.

Une fois dans la voiture, Charlie demande en souriant. « Alors, c'est lui ton petit ami ? ».

Bella reste pétrifiée. Elle balbutie. « Hum… Euh…. Je ne suis pas sûre. ».

Il reste un instant silencieux et dit. « Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être un peu trop parfait, non ? ».

Le policier se tourne vers sa fille, qui contemple l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vague. Des images défilent dans son esprit, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle est submergée par des sensations. Ses rires quand il lui racontait sa vie. La passion qu'elle ressent quand il est en elle. Le désir qui se créé à chacun de ses baisers, lui donnant l'envie constante de le toucher.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Bella s'empresse d'appeler Angela. Celle-ci, qui était en compagnie de Ben, comprend l'urgence et tente de la conseiller au mieux. Bien qu'elle soit folle de Ben, jamais elle ne pousserait Bella à sortir avec Edward si elle ne le veux pas. Cette conversation, pleine de réconfort, soulève pourtant une nouvelle question. En refusant l'amour qu'il lui porte, est ce que Bella supporterait de voir Edward avec une autre fille qu'elle ?

**xoxo**

La réserve, située à côté la salle informatique, est un peu bondée, pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais et surtout pas réservée à ce genre d'activité. Ben, Tyler, Angela et Edward se serrent pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Edward est assis et ses amis l'entourent. Ils restent muets, tandis qu'ils entendent les caquètements de Jessica et Lauren qui arpentent le couloir à la recherche d'une tête aux cheveux bronze.

Angela avoue que Bella n'est plus qu'à deux doigts de craquer pour lui et dit. « Bon alors c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais ! ». Les autres hochent la tête tandis qu'Edward pousse un profond soupir. Il se demande s'il ne va pas vomir son petit déjeuner tant il est nerveux.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début de la première heure de cours. Les autres commencent à sortir de la pièce alors que lui ne bouge pas. Tyler grimace. « Hé Edward ! qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ». Son ami secoue la tête, refusant de répondre. Ben s'approche et ensemble, ils soulèvent Edward qui tente tant bien que mal de résister.

La matinée passe lentement et le déjeuner bien trop rapidement. Tout le monde le regarde. La table des sportifs d'où il perçoit les regards meurtriers de Jacob et énamourés des cheerleaders. Les autres tables qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Et sa propre table où ses amis tentent de l'encourager. Tyler demande, reluquant Victoria assez intensément pour qu'elle lui rende son sourire. « Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas le faire ? ».

Edward picore son plat et marmonne. « Plus tard. ». Il est d'autant plus inquiet qu'il n'a vu l'élue de son cœur depuis la veille au soir. Mais cette inquiétude est vite résolue quand elle surgit dans la cafétéria.

Un étrange silence s'en suit et tous les regards sont sur elle. Les joues vermillon, Bella se dirige vers le self et une fois son choix établi, elle se tient devant la salle. Deux directions possibles. La table où sont situés tous ses pseudos amis ou celle qui est tenue par Edward… et Angela ?

Bella soupire et décide que c'est le bon moment pour aller déjeuner sur le toit. Elle tourne les talons et passe les portes battantes. Le tumulte des conversations reprend dès que les élèves se rendent compte qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

Edward tape sa tête contre la table, désespéré.

Victoria approche et s'installe à coté de Tyler. Elle lui pique une frite et dit en direction d'Edward. « Tu sais…. Si tu ne lui cours pas après, il ne se passera jamais rien. ». Elle prend le menton de Tyler « Regardes, ce n'est pas dur ! ». Elle dépose un baiser sur sa bouche. Tyler semble au bord de l'évanouissement, il se presse de retirer son inhalateur et y aspire de grandes bouffées pour tenter de s'en remettre. La crinière de Victoria suit les mouvements de sa tête quand elle éclate de rire. Son regard se fait plus sérieux quand elle lance, machinalement. « Puis tu as raison, Mike pourra la consoler hein ? ».

Angela sourit, acquiesçant. « Ouais, Newton avec ses mains baladeuses et son érection quasi permanente. C'est vrai qu'il est dispo lui… ». Leurs regards se tournent vers le blond qui mange une banane de manière obscène devant Jessica et Lauren, hilares. « Oui Edward, reste sur ta chaise. ».

Edward relève la tête brusquement et frotte ses yeux, les images d'un Mike, doté d'un pantalon montrant clairement un chapiteau d'excitation et approchant sa princesse, lui brulant les rétines. Sa chaise tombe lourdement quand il court vers la sortie. « Ben, occupes toi de mon sac, s'il te plait ! ». Les filles se tapent dans les mains avant de se concentrer sur les deux adorables geeks qui partagent leurs repas.

Edward monte les escaliers menant au toit, deux par deux. Quand il arrive, essoufflé, à l'air libre, il retrouve Bella appuyée contre la rambarde.

Elle sursaute quand la porte menant aux escaliers claque et se retourne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle voit Edward. Il se tient là, sans un mot, et tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est disparaître et retourner de là où il est venu. La jeune femme finit par dire. « Edward ? ».

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward réalise qu'il la fixe comme un parfait crétin. Il s'approche. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et s'il n'agit pas, Bella va, une nouvelle fois, lui filer entre les doigts. Elle récupère ses affaires posées à terre et s'en va. Merde ! Encore une occasion de ratée ?

Il se précipite une nouvelle fois dans l'escalier et la rattrape dans le hall. Malgré le brouhaha des élèves qui circulent, Edward ne voit qu'elle. « Attends ! ».

Elle ne bouge plus, tourne la tête vers lui et se renfrogne quand il ne dit toujours rien. Une pointe d'agacement teinte sa voix. « Oui ? ».

Un cercle se forme autour d'eux. Edward aperçoit Angela, Ben et Tyler qui tentent de se rapprocher de l'épicentre. Sa voix est pourtant claire quand il lui demande. « Est ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? ».

Les yeux de Bella deviennent aussi larges que des soucoupes. « Pardon ? ». Son sac tombe à terre.

Edward reprend un peu de courage. « Tu as bien entendu ! ».

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, le menton relevé comme pour le défier. « Pour quelle raison est ce que je ferais ça ? ».

Edward semble réfléchir à la question et répond, son sourire en coin montrant sa réflexion. « La moitié de tes amis me détestent et la plupart des miens pensent que les cheerleaders sont des dindes. »

Elle croise les bras et bougonne. « Pas faux, mais trouves autre chose. ».

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu es capable d'épeler FORKS HIGH en faisant un salto en même temps… ».

Bella a du mal à empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. « Avec des pompons s'il te plait ! ».

Edward acquiesce. « Tu es la fille la plus intelligente et la plus dingue que je connaisse… Tu connais toutes les œuvres de Shakespeare et tu es prête à sauter du toit pour attirer mon attention. Puis surtout, rien que de te regarder me donne envie de t'arracher tes vêtements. ».

Cette fois elle tourne la tête sur le côté, réprimant un fou rire. « Oh tu trouves les bons mots pour me faire craquer…. Me prendre par les sentiments ne marchera pas ! Surtout que tu n'ajoutes pas le fait que je sois jolie. ».

Edward soupire « Jolie ? pfff… Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu sais déjà toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je serais toujours près de toi. ».

Bella frotte le plat de sa main libre contre ses yeux, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. « Non, justement. Je ne le sais pas Edward. Combien de temps notre relation peut-elle durer ? Nous sommes si différents. ». Elle sent les larmes traitresses qui finissent par couler sur ses joues. Ses yeux dorés expriment les doutes et les inquiétudes qu'elle peut avoir.

Elle l'aime vraiment mais Edward mérite tellement mieux, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas. La jeune femme secoue sa tête plusieurs fois et récupère ses affaires avant de reculer. La main d'Edward encercle son poignet pour la retenir. Il lui dit fermement. « Elle durera aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra. Je ne peux rien te garantir mais je ferais tout pour que ça marche. ». Son regard exprime silencieusement toutes ses craintes, la suppliant d'accepter sa demande. Son envie de vomir le reprend et sa tête commence à tourner.

Bella se mord la lèvre. « Edward… ». Pourquoi est-elle si défaitiste ? Elle ouvre son casier et y pose directement son sac.

Puisqu'elle veut de la sincérité, Edward décide d'en dire plus, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en public. « Tu veux que je te dises la vérité ? ». Bella a encore le dos tourné et s'apprête à quitter le bâtiment, incapable de retourner en cours.

Edward défait un peu sa cravate et ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise impeccable. « Outre le fait qu'un Cullen ne partage pas et que ça enragerait Black au possible… ». Il passe sa main rageusement dans ses cheveux, les mettant en bataille comme la jeune femme aime tant. « … Il y a aussi le fait que jamais dans ma courte existence je n'ai pensé autant à une autre que toi et surtout… Personne ne peut changer le fait que je sois désespérément amoureux de Bella Swan. ».

Il sent quelqu'un qui pose ses mains dans son dos et le pousse prestement. L'action le projette violemment en avant. Edward entre en collision avec Bella la plaquant contre le mur de casiers, évitant de justesse de l'écraser en posant ses mains à plat autour d'elle.

Nez à nez, il ne peut s'en empêcher. L'occasion étant trop belle. Ses lèvres rencontrent celles de la jeune femme.

Le fameux « Oooooh ! » général est de retour. Puis, tous les élèves et certains professeurs se tournent pour voir qui a pu faire une chose pareille. C'est Angela.

Bella, sous le choc, bafouille. « Angie ? ».

Angela hausse les épaules. « C'était le seul moyen de vous faire taire. ». Elle se tourne vers la foule. « Maintenant, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire… Soit, vous le gardez pour vous… ». Elle lève son poing menaçant vers un mec qui fait deux fois sa taille. « Soit vous gouterez de ma droite ravageuse ! ».

Ben explose de rire. « Et pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, je peux vous dire qu'elle est coriace. ».

_**Epilogue…**_

Edward tapote son volant nerveusement. Son esprit tourne à plein régime et ne semble pas vouloir ralentir. Cela fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que Bella est dans l'enceinte du bâtiment administratif de l'université de Dartmouth pour passer un entretien en vue de sa bourse littéraire. Il passe à l'arrière de la volvo pour pouvoir s'allonger un peu et passe son bras derrière sa tête. Tout son avenir se joue là-dedans.

Si Bella est acceptée, ils n'auront qu'à trouver un appartement à égale distance de leurs deux facs. Avant même qu'ils ne soient en couple, Edward avait choisi d'aller au MIT qui est dans le Massachussetts mais s'il le faut, il peut aussi aller ici. Même si, il ne lui a pas dit mais y pense réellement, Edward est prêt à parcourir des kilomètres pour la retrouver.

Mais, si elle n'est pas prise et qu'elle est obligée de passer ses études supérieures à Seattle… Est ce qu'elle serait prête à l'attendre ? À ne se satisfaire de le voir que le week-end et encore tant que les cours ne lui prennent pas trop de temps ? Il se redresse un peu, son sexe encore en érection lui donnant quelques difficultés.

Oh non, jamais il ne donnera raison à ce con de Black. Quoi qu'il arrive, Bella fait partie intégrante de sa vie.

La jeune femme finit par sortir. Ses cheveux lissés se balancent à mesure qu'elle descend les marches du perron. Garée à l'écart des autres, Bella rejoint la voiture d'un pas léger. Elle sourit quand elle voit le regard vert intense fixé sur elle. Est ce qu'il lui en veut encore ? Est-ce qu'il est en colère ? Oh oui il doit être furieux ! Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire encore.

En même temps, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Le périple en voiture qu'ils ont fait pour rejoindre cette université était nerveusement intense. Puis, Bella a fini par craquer et alors qu'elle devait changer de tenue pour l'entretien, elle l'a quasiment violé sur un des parkings près du campus. Ça pourra être considéré comme un souvenir mémorable dans quelques années. Enfin… quand il finira de bouder à cause de l'amende qu'il doit payer due au fait qu'ils se sont fait surprendre par le policier qui a tapé à la vitre. Et, bien qu'elle ait pris son pied, Edward lui, n'a pas eu le temps de conclure.

La jeune femme pose sa main sur son ventre, qui vibre presque tant il est tiraillé de désir pour son petit ami. Oh non pas encore ! Est-ce qu'elle est comme cette fille à Denali qui est obligée de suivre un programme spécial tant elle est accro au sexe ? Non… Enfin peut être pas vu qu'il n'y a qu'Edward qui lui fait cet effet.

Elle ouvre la portière qui fait face à son petit ami et se penche pour le regarder. Peut-être qu'avec la bonne nouvelle qu'elle doit lui annoncer, ils pourront fêter ça ?

La portière s'ouvre et Edward perd une nouvelle fois son souffle. D'abord, supporter Bella en tenue de lycéenne… Panoplie complète, jupe plissée, chaussettes hautes et petite chemise cintrée… dans sa voiture durant près de deux heures était plus que difficile. L'amende qui a suivi l'accomplissement de son fantasme était amplement méritée.

Mais là… Bella ressemble à une copie de Mademoiselle Parker… Jupe cigarette en cuir gris, talons hauts et chemise en soie perlée… Sachant que Maitre Jenks consulte à toute heure, Edward est prêt à passer la nuit au poste si elle accepte de régler le problème qu'elle a déclenché quelques heures plus tôt.

Bella hésite un instant, le regard plein de convoitise d'Edward lui fait presque peur. Il finit par demander. « Tu entres ou pas ? ». Elle accède à sa demande et s'installe auprès de lui. Le jeune homme lui fait un grand sourire et lève les mains pour se disculper. « Je suis désolé mais… non point que les résultats de ton entretien ne m'intéresse pas… Mais purée… ».

Elle comprend tout de suite où il veut en venir et lui saute dessus. Alors qu'ils s'embrassent fougueusement, Bella parvient à souffler. « On va finir en taule, mon cœur. ». Ses mains l'aident à remonter sa jupe pour qu'ils puissent enfin être en contact.

« J'ai un bon avocat, princesse. Ne t'inquiète pas. ».

Le voir atteindre son orgasme lui permet de connaitre le sien tout aussi rapidement. Savoir qu'elle est capable de lui procurer un tel plaisir la rend puissante même si au fil des mois, Edward lui a souvent fait comprendre que le sexe n'était que le bonus dans leur relation.

Quoi qu'il advienne maintenant et malgré que toute sa mémoire ne soit pas revenue, Bella est persuadée que celle qu'elle était avant sa chute, ne pourrait être plus heureuse que maintenant.

**xoxo**

_**merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, sortie de mon esprit tordu et un rien décalé !**_

**_N'hésitez pas à consulter le répertoire Starbucks Twilight pour voir (entre autre) la superbe fiche créée pour cette fiction ainsi que d'autres idées de lecture._**

_**Read & Review !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
